


Of Vampire And Feminism

by Mizumiii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, F/M, Sex, Vampires, if someone is asking where does it come from look at Shinobu Oshino, more vampires, you can look to mascarade too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizumiii/pseuds/Mizumiii
Summary: If someone is wondering about vampires in Harry Potter's universe, come see what my imagination is thinking about it !Or Akshaya is the first vampire attending Hogwarts, and it won't be easy.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Of Vampire And Feminism

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> So this is my forth work in english ! I was thinking about it for a very long time and I'm only half happy of how it turned out. I know my english is not great but I hope someone will still enjoy it even a little bit !

First Year

She was still wondering what her parents had thought about her when she had made her unexpected request. Even now that she already was sitting on the train to Hogwarts. The landscape was moving through the windows, almost at the same speed as her thoughts. Were they proud of her ? Or surprised ? Maybe they had felt dejected about her undignified wish, or even disappointed to see what seemed to be a childish demand. Anyway, she was standing proudly in her seat, her chin raised and her gold eyes full of determination. 

"You're going to be a Slytherin, as good as I'm called Ixia."

"Hm… I guess so ?"

She looked at the probably named Ixia. She looked really cute for an eleven girl, with a chubby face, big dark yellow eyes and a wide enthusiastic smile. A little too enthousiaste, which she was a bit startled by, since she had always known only restraint and reserve all her short life.

"You'll see ! Slytherin is the best house ! The others are just trash, mainly Ravenclaw. But Gryffondor too. And Ravenclaw. Especially Ravenclaw."

The other girl looked at her traveling compagnon, and she chose to not point out that she had said Ravenclaw three times in a row. It seemed that she was holding a particular grudge against them, as her burning eyes were showing it. After all, she knew about the houses, only what she had read. So she was really willing to learn more. 

"I am Akshaya." She said while sitting correctly in front of the other girl.

She was sitting really straight, and all her body was showing a profound nobility. Ixia noticed it, but she didn't comment.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Ixia."

"Pleased to meet you too. Can you tell me more about the houses please ?"

It was as if she had said the most gentle thing in the world. For the rest of the trip Ixia told her all she knew about Hogwarts. It was mostly very messy and a little unbelievable, but she was putting so much enthusiasm in it that it was really entertaining to listen to her. 

Finally, they reached their destination. Akshaya felt a sudden rush of adrenaline in all her body. She was finally there ! After eleven years, she had left her old and lonely castle to another. That she expected to be a little less lonely and really more interesting. At her side, Ixia seemed as enthusiastic as her, and her eyes were shining like stars. 

All the first year, like them, we're taken to the castle by another path than the rest of the students. They got to see a really impressive sight of the castle from the lack. Ixia even almost fell from the little boat, fortunately Akshaya quickly grabbed her (after that the brown haired one had looked like a cat hurt in its pride). 

After that, they reached the huge castle where they were going to spend the next seven years to learn how to be proper wizards. It was a little intimidating for most of the young children, but Akshaya was feeling a little different. She was used to that kind of landscape, and she had come with another purpose. However, for now she would gladly behave like a normal and innocent child. Being with an over excited Ixia helped her. She watched Ixia miss her steps around ten times (after that Askhaya just stopped counting) because she was too busy looking at the castle, it made her laugh without any compassion. 

“There were rocks.” Ixia kept saying even when they had already reached the entrance.

“Yes, obviously.” Akshaya answered, she was finding her bad faith quite funny. 

“Silence !”

The strong and authoritative voice, even if not loud, stopped the discussion, and all the first year looked at the teacher standing in front of them. There was a middle-aged woman, with a strict face. She explained to them how things were about to go. Akshaya had already learned about it, but she was quite eager to see it. 

Finally, the great hall's doors opened. Akshaya was speechless. She had never seen that many people in the same place at the same time. There were at least two hundred students, without the teachers. The four tables were decorated with their house colours, and the ceiling was like the night sky. It was really astonishing, and she wondered which spelled they had used. 

"Finally!" Ixia exclaimed without any retrains. "I can't wait anymore !"

She really looked like a child, but Akshaya could only agree with her. She was feeling the same excitement and enthusiasm in her chest. 

"I wonder which house I will get." She wondered out loud.

"Please don't go to Ravenclaw, I could be friends with a Hufflepuff but the Gryffindor are just a bunch of hypocrites.”

“We will see.”

Akshaya didn’t have any prejudice for any house, so she was just a little curious. However, the matter seemed very important for Ixia. She was looking at the sorting hat as if it was some kind of evil enemy she had to defeat. And quickly enough, her full name was called : Fernweh Ixia. She walked in the direction of the chair with unnatural steps, but she missed the first stair. There was a dead silence and Akshaya was almost sure that one of the teachers had faced palm. Still, Ixia retrieved her cool, and walked again as if nothing had happened. There was even a mean look in her eyes, as if she was swearing that the first to laugh would be dead before knowing how. She took the hat and without even touching her hairs it was yelling : _SLYTHERIN_!

However, the slytherins didn’t look really happy about that new recruit which looked a little too much like a bully. But she didn’t seem to pay it any attention (even if her mind was clearly keeping track of the one who were sympathetic toward her, and particularly which weren’t). After that, she watched the repartition ceremony, hoping a little that the strange mate she had met could be in the same house as her. That Akshaya was a little different from the other wizards she had met. She seemed more… Kind? Or rather magnanimous. Anyway, it was still better than anything she had known since then.

"Nosferatu Akshaya."

The conversations were going nicely until that moment. Not everyone knew that name, but some froze and that made the others were a little surprised by the changes in the atmosphere. Akshaya went forward, she didn't know what to expect from the whole situation. The whispers on her path were not discreet and some even looked at her with disgust or fear. She was still young but she could easily smell their feelings. And it wasn't really pleasant. She decided to put it on the surprise effect, and she finally sat down while putting the sorting hat on her head. Suddenly, all the rest of the hall disappeared, she could still see them but they were like faraway. 

_I'll be damned ! A Vampire in Hogwarts ? And a Nosferatu nonetheless ! The world is really crumbling apart._

Akshaya came back from the surprise to hear a voice directly in her mind. She quickly guessed that it was the magic hat and she felt a little confused by its words.

_"What if I am a Vampire ? Would that make me less of a student than the other ? Am I not a wizard too ?"_

_And she can talk back ! I like you young vampire ! But now, where should I send you?_

_…_

_Don't you have any preference ?_

_"I don't know. I heard from your song that the Slytherin are cunning, determined and ambitious. I think that's pretty good."_

_My my my… A Vampire at Slytherin, really too predictable. That won't help you achieve your goal. But now it's too late to take back your words !_

"SLYTHERIN !!"

Akshaya realised she was already sitting with Ixia only a couple of seconds later.

"That hat is really odd."

"Right!! And everyone is looking at us as if we were some kind of abnormalities. What a bunch of weirdos."

Akshaya giggled a little before her dense friend, Ixia looked pretty happy to see her laugh. Then, the blond haired one noticed one of the teachers glaring at her. He had dark hair, a pale skin and a gloomy face but his dark eyes were as sharp as knives. If she remembered well, he would be Severus Snape, the head teacher of Slytherin. Her first year was going to be really fun.

Ixia and Akshaya ate everything they wanted until they were as round as balloons. Nothing was left aside, they liked everything and the meals were just delicious. Ixia was a little messier than Akshaya, but in the end they both ate the same amount. 

“Did you parents never cook you anything?” Ixia asked with more chocolate on her cheeks than in her mouth.

“I can ask you the same thing.” Akshaya returned while not even taking time to breath between each cream puff she was eating. 

“I guess they just don’t have time to cook for me.” 

“It’s a shame. Mince are just… Not used to it.” 

Akshaya wasn’t trying to hide her anything, after all she was more or less letting her nature on the oppen, but she didn’t want to brag about it either. After all, one of her motives was to try to enjoy a normal adolescence with other young wizards. 

“Are you staying here during the vacations too, so?”

“Yeah. I want to enjoy it at the fullest.” 

“You’ll see we’ll take all the fun we can!”

The other slytherins we’re looking at them with round eyes, and a growing feeling of dejection. Their house was already in a poor state, and their reputation was just ruined. And it seemed that the new members will not be of a great help. At most, the atmosphere around the table was gloomy, at best they were dispirited. But, fortunately, their mood wasn’t doing a thing on the two girls’. They were just talking happily about what they liked the most on the table, and they tried to guess which lessons they would have the next day. 

Like that, they ended up in their common room without even noticing it. In fact, they were having a discussion to know if it was better to start the year with spell lessons or potions lessons. Akshaya didn’t like the idea of the first, while Ixia was really eager to learn a bunch of funny spells. 

“Oh nice place !” Ixia said.

Akshaya only pouted a little. She had hope for a place with more windows, but this had the advantage to be pretty convenient for her. 

“The girls rooms are this way.” The male prefect explained. 

“I’ll show you.” The female prefect said.

Ixia had no idea of their names. She was too busy looking at everything that was new. They were shown their chambers. There were five beds in each, and their luggages were already at the end of it. Akshaya noticed hers, so she went forward like four other girls. 

"Eeeww ! I won't sleep with a Vampire !"

"Yeah ! She's not even human !"

Out of the four, two were clearly bashing Akshaya, even if she didn't seem to feel too concerned. She just began to empty her luggage. 

"Hey ! We're speaking to you freak !"

One of the two was even more fierce, daring to grab her by the shoulder to force her to face them. Akshaya put only enough strength to make her lose her stability. The mean girl fell on her ass, her face became red. 

"What did you do to me?! You used a spell ! I'll tell it !"

"What nonsense are you saying?" Akshaya answered with a cold voice. "You fell on your own, I didn't do a thing."

Obviously, the other could only agree since they hadn't even seen her move a hair. 

"I don't care what you did ! But I won't sleep in the same bedroom as a blood sucker like you!" She yelled while standing up.

Akshaya didn't even bother to say something while taking her pijama out. At that instant, the mean girl took her wand to do a spell. 

"Oh nice ! You don't want to stay here ? Perfect ! I really wanted to be with my friend ! Come, I'll even help you!"

Ixia had arrived at the same time and she did a spell to make the luggage of the girl fly straight out of the bedroom. And, bad luck, it hit her owner right on the forehead. She fell again, and after that she just began to insult Ixia. The prefect arrived at that moment, drawn by the sounds.

"I'm so sorry." Ixia said with a sorry face. "She wanted to move out her things and I just wanted to help her out. But I'm not too good… I just wanted to be nice…"

Akshaya looked at the false tears in her friend's eyes. She was really good at acting. The mean girl was just too shocked to say anything, and the prefect finally helped her to go into another room. Once the five girls were alone, the tears of Ixia instantly disappeared. 

"Is there anyone who has a problem?" She asked with a false kind voice while her eyes were obviously menacing. 

The three others just went to unpack their things without a sound. Akshaya smiled for the first time to Ixia. That was a very warm and happy smile.

"You really are a Vampire, so?" Ixia said, finally noticing the two little canines.

"Is that bothering you?"

"The only thing that bothers me is to know if I should put one or two cockroaches in that girl's drink tomorrow morning." 

“Three should do the trick.”

The three other girls shivered while listening to these. After that, they went to bed, but Ixia and Akshaya kept talking with low voices for a while.

"Do you sleep?" Ixia asked, sincerely curious about her friend's situation.

"Yes. I'll take the time to explain it to you properly one day, but for now I can sleep." Akshaya casually explained.

For Ixia, she should have known from the start that her friend was a vampire. After all, she had long gold hair, a pale skin, two canines a little bit too big, and two pointy ears. But she hated to assume something on someone without knowing him first. So, it was the same with Akshaya. She would just be friends with her, her nature could be just a nice thing to discuss between themselves.

Like that, their first day at Hogwarts ended. It was full of promises but also of adversity and trials. However they were ready to achieve their goals and to not let themselves be bullied by others.

🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣

“I can still hear her scream !” Ixia said with a delighted voice and face, both a little terrifying. 

“It’s a shame we couldn’t take a picture.” 

“True. We need to think about it for the next time.”

“Because you intend to do that more?”

“Every time it’s necessary… And more.” Ixia added with a playful smile. 

Akshaya smirked, she really liked her friend’s mind. She hadn’t expected to meet someone like her here, however it was kind of a relief. She could very well do without, but it was way more funny like this ! 

Finally, they got a charm class, with the professor Filius Flitwick. His height wasn’t proportional to his talents, and Akshaya was gladly surprised by what they learned about the importance of spells and incantations. They were like a safeguard to avoid misspells, and to strengthen them with guidance. She had always done without a wand, vampires had their own ways to do magic, but she had one since it was on the school list. 

“Can I see your wand?” Ixia asked, a little curious after the class.

Akshaya nodded before handing it to her friend. Ixia took it with care, and she saw a short wand around ten centimeters.

“If I remember correctly, it’s beech wood and a phoenix core.” The young vampire explained without a care.

“You know phoenix cores are really rare and powerful?” 

“Is that so? Really I just bought one because I need it to.” 

Ixia was a little dejected by her friend’s attitude, but she had to think that their education was different on this point. She gave back her wand to Akshaya.

“With what is made yours?” She asked out of sympathy since she was obviously caring about those kinds of things.

“It’s an aspen wand !” Ixia seemed fired up. “It’s really rare and prized among wizards ! The core is made from dragon heartstring, and it's fourteen centimeters long. One could say it’s something to be really proud about, but it seems that still wasn’t enough for _them_ to acknowledge me…”

Ixia suddenly looked really down, but strangely her eyes were burning with a strong flame made of dark and hard feelings. Akshaya thought about asking her what things were on her mind, but they had already reached the next class, and she wasn’t at ease to ask it in the middle of it. They were having a class of potions with another house, the Gryffindor. Ixia snorted while seeing them, and Akshaya just didn’t even notice them at first. She was way more focused on the room in itself. It was in the cave, surely not far from their common room, and all the walls were full of ingredients to brew potions. Her interest was immediately aroused and she sat down with a little bit of impatience. Ixia looked at her friend with stupor, she had known her for only two days, but usually she was really dignified. But, right now she was frowning her nose, it was really cute to see. 

Then the professor Snape entered the room. His pace was determined and strong, and when he looked at them, they could all sense he was looking down at them. Especially the Gryffindor.

"I'm here to teach the profound and difficult art of potion making. But if you're only half as stupid as the other first years, you'll still be far too incompetent to understand the magic in the brewing of a potion. You could create and manipulate things beyond your little comprehension if you weren't all boneheads."

Ixia looked at that professor with annoyance, his reputation was false. He was even more cold and nasty than what she had heard. But since she was from a Slytherin family, and he was the head of their house, she had to try and earn his respect. 

"Professor ? I have a question." 

A dead silence fell upon the room. All the students glared at Akshaya as if she had two heads. Only Ixia was looking forward to what was to follow with a lot of expectations and a big smile on her face. Snape was a little surprised by the question. He hadn’t been teaching for a lot of years, but he had already learned how to break the first years to have them obedient for the rest of their days here. However, that girl looked neither eager to attract attention or completly stupid. If he had to state it, she was just looking at him with puzzled eyes. He noticed easily that she was the vampire student, he had never heard of one of them coming to any wizard school, since they were magical creatures themselves. But, he still had enough curiosity in himself to give her a chance, that and she was a Slytherin. 

“What is it Miss Nosferatu?”

“How can you state that we are all boneheads if you haven’t tested us beforehand?”

The room lost a handful of degrees. A little bit of mist began to rise from the ground. All the students began to pray for the soul of that lost sheep. 

“It’s an interesting way to ask for a test Miss Nosferatu. If it can ease your mind, I’ll comply and offer you a chance to prove your worth at potion brewing. You’ll work by pair, and try to do a Draught of Peace. All the ingredients are on the shelves, the recipe is on the board.”

Someone really naive could have thought that Professor Snape had heard the voice of reason, but his freezing tone and his deadly glare were making sure to everyone that he had been made deeply furious by Akshaya's comment. 

“To succeed, you’ll need to drink it before me. Since I’m magnanimous, you can withdraw at that instant and write me an essay of ten pages about the differences between moonstone and marstone for the next class. And of course, Miss Nosferastu, if you can’t do it properly, I’ll make sure you’ll do a retenu every day until the end of the year.”

A dreadful shiver went all the way in the classroom, but strangely it passed far over the head of two young Slytherin girls. 

“You may start.”

The students burst in whispers, while not daring to speak too loud of fear to raise the anger of their professor. _It’s not a O.W.L level potion?_ Someone asked. _I heard you can fall in an irreversible sleep if the potion isn’t done properly !_ Quickly, most of the students choose to take their stuff and go to the library and start writing the essay. Of the few who chose to stay there were only two Gryffindor and six Slytherin. Right when the professor allowed them to start, Akshaya went to pick up the ingredients with a low and steady pace. Ixia followed, she found the situation really entertaining, and a little excited. She was aware they couldn't succeed but what was life without a little bit of excitement ? Once they were sitting again, she asked Akshaya what she wanted to do.

"To brew the potion." The vampire answered as if it was obvious. 

"You're really going to drink it?"

"Of course. An eternal sleep? Sounds good for someone who's destiny is to not be able to sleep in the near future. I'll explain it to you someday. But trust me, I don't intend to fail this."

Ixia nodded and started to help her the best she can. She also liked potions, and to work with someone was new and fun. Even if they failed, it would still be worth it. They stayed a long time. One Slytherin group gave up when their potion began to turn as hard as stone.

Akshaya didn’t even notice the time passing, and Ixia just didn’t care. After all, they were with their head teacher, so who would dare to say anything? While Akshaya was mixing their mixture, Ixia was checking on the instructions. 

“Ok so there’s a nice clear color. I think we’re on the right path.”

Akshaya just nodded, full concentrate. She was maybe looking like only mixing, but she had to do it with her wand, making the potion turn on way then another. One mistake would make their brew worthless. 

“Now we just have to wait for the steam to appear.” Akshaya said once she was done.

The ingredients needed some time to do a reaction, which would make some mist appear around the cauldron. If that reaction didn’t come out, it would be a real bad idea to drink the potion. But, of course, the professor Snape had not written about it on the board. It was only a common knowledge for the potions brewers. 

Obviously, some of their classmates didn’t know about it. The two Slytherin remaining we’re smart enough to wait and see what the others would do. But the two Gryffindors we’re way less cunning, and when they reached the end of the instructions, they just started to wonder which one of them would drink the potion. 

“I’ll do it.” The boy offered.

He had ginger hair, and a lot of freckles on his face. He seemed really like a Gryffindor, really brave and courageous but very stupid. What was the point to be that chivalrous, if it could mean for him an eternal sleep, he would just be as good as dead. Ixia was looking at them with a look full of incomprehension. 

"I'll take a sip to be sure." He kept going.

Without a shred of hesitation, or logic, he took a recipient laying around to take a taste of his potion. He wasn't really afraid or anything, the Gryffindor blood mixed to his young age were doing fine together. However, when he tried to raise his improvised glass, he felt his hand unable to move. He lowered his glare to see that someone had put his own hand on his cup.

"You'd be better to not do this." Akshaya said.

She wasn't even looking at him, and her voice wasn't caring any concern. Snape released his grasp on his wand. 

"Oh. Maybe you're right." The Gryffindor seemed to realise that he had just risked his Life for nuts. I'm William Weasley, but you can call me Bill. "

He smiled at her with enough kindness to take Akshaya by surprise. She had thought that everyone, except Ixia, despised her because of her nature. But it seemed that they we're still kind, or stupid enough, people to not treat her as a monster. 

"I'm Nosferatu Akshaya." She answered to him.

Even her way to raise a little her chin and her proud look we're a little snob, but after all she had been raised like this.

"Thank you Akshaya! I guess we have to do the paperwork work, now. See you around."

Ixia looked at her friend, maybe not all the Gryffindor were bad. At least not that one. They were now only the two girls and another group. Professor Snape went to look at the other's work. But he coldly advised them to do the same as Bill. However, the professor didn't come to see Ixia and Akshaya, he just went to sit back on his desk. Ixia looked at her friend with a question, but she just smiled at her with a wicked look. Akshaya took one of her gold hair and put it in the potion. The mist suddenly appeared, they had succeeded. Therefore, they went to see their teacher with confidence. 

Snape looked at those two strange girls. The war hadn't finished since long. The wizard world still had scars and even Hogwarts had a lot. Especially the Slytherin house. Most of the boys had parents at Azkaban, or we're becoming death eaters in the hope of the dark lord's hypothetical return. While the girls we're either doing the same or looking for a good party with the cunning of a dead flower. In a nutshell, he was supervising a dying house. However… When he was looking at those two girls… He had any hope or wish of his own, since he was himself dead inside. Still, he couldn't ignore the true shine of ambition in Akshaya's eyes or the cunning look of Ixia. They were both pure Slytherin breeds. 

"Are you going to drink it?" He asked with a dreadful voice.

This wasn't even a question, and he didn't have to use his legilimency to know that she would do it. Akshaya went to take the glass their professor had made appear in front of them. However, at the exact moment she tried, Ixia took it and glupt it in one go. 

"No way I'll let you all the fun!" She smirked. 

"I didn't see that coming" Akshaya stated a little dazed. 

"Boom baby!"

"You know you just drank a Vampire hair?"

"And it's bad?"

"Just try not to bite someone."

Snape looked at them, maybe he should stop them. But… They were so… Careless that it was almost funny. Because in all their carelessness, none of them had made a thing without knowing what they were doing. Akshaya hadn't picked on him without any though, and she seemed to be a really talented potion brewer. And for Ixia… Her devious ways were full of determination and knowledge (even if she was hiding it under a provocative attitude). 

"What am I going to do about you misses…"

He's voice was still menacing and cold, but they could both see that he was at least a little acknowledging their skills.

"I don't feel sleepy, and I'm in a pretty good mood, so I'd said that we succeeded." 

"You maybe had. But I can't accept irreverence from my students."

"It was never my intention." Akshaya added. "I just wanted to clear a misunderstanding." 

"Since you proved not to be totally brainless, I'll let you go for now. However, next time you'll just have detentions."

The two girls nodded before heading towards the exit. 

"Miss Nosferatu, I expect of you to get an Outstanding to your O.W.L…"

When Akshaya heard it, she was almost out of the room, she simply smiled, then left. 

…..

"So what did you put your hair in the potion?"

"Vampires are magical creatures. So our hair or else have magical reactions. A hair in a potion helps stabilize it."

"I'll really try to bite someone then?"

"I'm still really young. My hair is not that effective. But in a few years…"

Ixia felt a little troubled about what her friend was saying. She was speaking as if it was normal to not be human and to consider herself like this. Maybe she was a little too young to understand it, but she wasn’t okay to deal with her friend as if she was just a mere magical tool. 

"I'm thinking, vampire hair should sell for a quite nice price no?"

"I guess so."

"What do you want ? Fifty fifty?"

After that, money wasn’t a problem anymore for the two first year.

🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣

Their first year went by more quietly than they had thought. Maybe it was because the war had just ended, but everyone seemed to walk on eggshells. The teachers and the students were like discovering again what life was about. It was the perfect occasion for Ixia and Akshaya to catch up with everything they had to know. Since Ixia was from a pure blood family, she had been taught at home by prestigious teachers, even if it was only to preserve the reputation of their family. Thanks to that, she was quite aware of most subjects they had at Hogwarts. She was quite good at charms, especially now that she was growing more confident each month passing. It was a little different for Akshaya. Since she was a vampire, it was for her a total discovery to go to a human school. Everything was very different from her home. And everyone seemed either affraid or uneasy because of her. She didn’t take it to heart anyway, but she was a little annoyed to think that things will only worsen in the next few years. For now, she was only like a baby vampire, she couldn’t even bite someone easily with her canines. However, her desire for knowledge found materials, and she spent most of her days reading in the library or exploring the castle. Potion class were obviously her favorite, and now that she had a better grasp at what was a student behaviour she hadn’t any other problem with the professor Snape. (Unlike the other students who were seeing them doing some complicated potion aside, while discussing ingredients and all) (Fortunately, Ixia had discovered how to make some kind of very annoying sounds directly to someone’s ears…)

They also spent all their vacation at Hogwarts. Maybe because of everything that had happened, most of the children went back to their home. The castle became empty, and the two girls were then allowed to see an entirely different side of their school. Especially during winter break. They had some comfy clothes on top of their wizards robes. Since it was the vacation, nobody chastised them about it. They were walking serenely in the hollow corridors, even the ghosts had preferred to gather in some unknown place. 

“Do you think you’ll get something for christmas?” Ixia asked casually her friend.

“I don’t really know. My parents can be very… Unexpected. And you?”

“I don’t think so. I’m sure my mother doesn't even remember me. And my father and brother… Eh.”

“Maybe you should send them something?” Akshaya suggested. “To make them remember.”

Her suggestion could seem only kind and unmingfull, but Ixia knew her friend too well. The little spark in her gold eyes was saying everything she needed to know.

“That’s an idea… I’ll think about it!”

They arrived at their destination, which was the small courtyard behind the castle. The snow had recovered the ground and the vegetation. 

“Do you have everything?” Ixia asked.

Akshaya nodded, before taking five test tubes from her sleeves. Seeing that, Ixia took her wand and made five snowmen with a spell of her creation. 

“You’re getting better at it.” Akshaya noticed since the snowmen were looking almost like real ones (at least not like monsters begging to be killed). 

“Thanks. Your turn.”

The vampire came forward, there was potion in her tubes, but before doing anything she… Drooled a little in the first one. Then, she shacked a little, after what she just poured it on the first snowman. Ixia looked at her magical clock, in the air, one minute after the snowman began to move. Any normal kind would have screamed or something, but they just looked at it with serious faces. One minute later, the snowman stopped moving and melted on the spot. (Just try to imagine that with a snowman as uggly as a troll). Like that they tried all the five snowmen.

“Yep it’s obvious, more drools mean longer activation.” Ixia observed. 

“I think my drool is only five pourcent effective, but it still strengthens the potion effect.”

“You should show it to Professor Snape next time.”

“I’ll do that.”

Not very far away, the professor MacGonagall and the professor Snape were taking a coffee in a teacher room. There were windows which happened to overlook the same courtyard. The two teachers looked at the two girls with unexpressive faces. 

“It’s the first time I saw a young vampire.” MacGonall said in a very casual tone. 

“It’s basic knowledge that the vampires almost never gave birth.” Snape answered.

“I have heard that Miss Nosferatu is remarkably good in potion.” 

“It’s easy when all the other students are remarkably stupids.” 

“At least those two girls look very serious, studying some potions while winter break.”

At that, Snape didn’t answer. He only silently sipped his coffee. He wouldn’t say it in front of another house’s head teacher, but he was sure that those two were absolutely not studying. Rather plotting some mischiefs. Still, their potion and their charm seemed quite skilled and interesting. McGonagall almost choked on her coffee when she noticed a microscopic smile on Snape’s face. 

Two days later, Christmas was here. Everything was decorated with christmas tinsels or mistletoe or christmas balls. It was quite warm and pleasant to see. Ixia and Akshaya felt both at ease, even if neither of them had found something at the end of their bed, unlike some of the other students. At least, they were very lively and they chatted happily until reaching the main hall. The mail arrived with the owls. Akshaya was taken aback when she saw a bat drop something in front of her.

“Did you get a christmas present ?” Ixia asked, really curious.

“I don’t know…”

Akshaya took the package, it was a little heavy but she could still lift it easily. She opened it and found a letter on top. There was write :

” _Dear Yaya,_

_We have heard that it is a tradition to send some kind of offrand to their cherished one on the twenty fifth december. Then you will find some human food we hope you will like. Eat them with your human friend. Be careful to not catch some strange human sickness._

_Your loving parents.”_

“Yaya?” Ixia noticed before bursting into laughter. “How much have they sent you?!”

Akshaya’s face was just too funny and Ixia couldn’t hold her amusement. She was looking like a pouting child, and it was even better when she took out like twenty chocolate bar. The girl seemed just shocked and embarrassed.

“Just shut your mouth and eat some…”

Akshaya tried to shut down her friend with chocolate in her mouth. It was incomprehensible how she still kept laughing while eating. 

“What am I doing with all this….”

“Why did they send you that much?” Ixia asked between two laughs.

“They want me to eat all the human food I can, while I still can.”

“It’s pretty kind. You have told them about me ?”

“Just a little.”

Ixia didn’t know what to say, but she felt like a nice and warm feeling in her body. 

“Bats are pretty cool.” Ixia said to talk about something else.

“If you like them, I can help you get one.”

“Really?!”

Like that, they decided to spend the day looking for a bat to Ixia. For both of them, it was the best Christmas they had ever spent.

That evening, when Snape went to his room, he saw Akshaya waiting for him in front of his door. 

"Do you need something Miss Nosferatu?"

"In a way. I wanted to give you a Christmas present. However, I'm aware that some could think that I'm trying to curry some strange favour, therefore I wanted to give it to you in some quiet place."

She talked in a proper and polite way. Snape was a little surprised, it was his first student's gift, still he didn't let it show on his face. He only looked at that young girl, that young vampire. He still didn't know if she could be a good thing to their house or not. He took the gift, it was a small box and opened it. There were some ingredients, a scroll… And chocolate.

"My parents sent too much." She explained a little embarrassed.

It was the first time Snape had seen her with less confidence. For once, she looked like the eleven girl she was.

"I know that vampire hair is quite expensive but useful in potion brewing. Even if mine are not as effective as a full vampire one, I thought it could still be of some use to you. I have put some observations about it on parchment."

"Indeed it would be a waste to not use it."

Akshaya looked a little relieved. 

"I'll bid you farewell then." She said while taking her leave. 

She was hiding her discomfort, but she was also really happy that her gift would be useful to her teacher. When she was about to turn around the corner, she heard him. 

"Thank you Miss Nosferatu."

Hopefully, he couldn't see the smile she had on her face, it was really improper. 

However, Severus Snape wasn't the only one to get a gift that day. The Fernweh family found some unexpected package in their mail. There was nothing on it to indicate the sender. It was the family head who opened it. There was a coriander pot. The wizard felt disdain and annoyance. Who could have sent that to him? And for which purpose? 

"Throw that away." 

He ordered his wife and went to take care of the rest of his work. Azalea Fernweh was a good and docile wife. She took the pot and went to the kitchen to ditch it into the garbage. However, at that very instant, the coriander was revealed to be enchanted. The petals began to change slowly their colours. First darker and darker, from brown to gray, then lighter from blue to pure white. And as a cycle, the colours kept changing. Without even noticing it, Azalea sat down and put the pot in front of her. For the first time since a long time, she was feeling something. It was like a strange feeling of belonging and longing. 

☃️☃️☃️☃️

Five days later, the students began to come back to Hogwarts. Mick was a Gryffindor from some wealthy and proud pure blood wizard family. He was very aware of his status, and he was making everyone know it in the school. A lot of students had to suffer his bad behaviour and his bullying. That morning, he was coming back from his family where he had been praised for his good grades and his skills. 

Still, at the very instant when he walked in the front of the castle, an army of monstrous snowmen jumped on him. Mick did the first rational thing he could think : he screamed and ran. Obviously, everyone began to laugh without thinking even a second to help him. 

"Perfect !" 

Ixia was standing in a well thought spot to take a photo. She had bought it with Akshaya's help (more precisely with her hair). And now they had a beautiful photo of Mick screaming and crying. 

"You'll think twice next time before trying to put a charm on my friend." She said while the snowmen finally melted covering the boy in melted snow. 

He was terrified and freezed, but even his friends didn't succeed in warming him. They had to take him to the infirmary. And of course, since there were no trace of the snowmen, the teachers couldn't find the culprit. Even if McGonagall remembered the two Slytherin experiments, she kept it for herself. 

"Merry Christmas." Ixia said while giving the magical photo to Akshaya. 

"Thank you."

Her words were said with a ferocious tone, and for once she really looked not human. That fool had tried to charm her clothes to smell like garlic. Since she wasn't a full vampire it wouldn't have ready hurt her but it would have made her feel sick for days. Fortunately, Ixia had felt the charm, proving her growing gifts.

Akshaya pinned the picture to her bed, then they both looked at the forever running and crying boy with a satisfied smirk on their faces. 

🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣

“So Yaya, what are you going to do this summer?” Ixia asked while looking at the landscape from the train.

“I’ll try to not be too bored, I guess.” Akshaya was now used to be called by her surname since christmas.

“Yeah, I know that too.”

Akshaya looked at her friend. She would have never thought to meet someone like her during her first year. Even more, during her first trip to Hogwarts ! Like that, they had spent everyday together for almost a full year. For most people, it could mean only a childhood friendship, but as a vampire, Akshaya was someone who treasured every relationship in her life. She already knew that she would live older than a normal human, so she wanted to seize every opportunity to be with Ixia. A normal adolescent would have found that a little oppressing or odd, but Ixia was someone who had never been treasured by anyone. Since they were already really close, Akshaya could easily understand how her friend was feeling right now.

“You really don’t want to go back to your house?”

“Not really yeah…”

“Just come to mine then.”

“Really? I mean, it’s not a bother to you?” Ixia asked while trying to hide her excitement.

“Not at all.”

“And your parents?”

“I guess they would be pleased to see my friend.”

Like that, they decided that as soon as she could, Ixia would come spend the summer vacation to Akshaya’s house. After that, they just talked about what they wanted to do before their second year at Hogwarts.

Almost two weeks later, Ixia arrived at her destination. Yeah. One minute to convince her father that he didn’t want her around for the next two months. So how had she spent her two weeks? Easy. Akshaya’s house was just a fucking hell to get to ! First, the address did not exist. There were a lot of portkeys which could send you more or less close to any destinations, but of course none could get her close to where she wanted. Elwood town was like in the middle of nowhere. Even better, right in the middle of the magical nowhere. Which meant that she had no way to go there with her magic. Like that, she discovered the luxury of a muggle bus. She really wanted to charm all the noisy brats and the indecent teenagers, but like everyone she couldn't use her wand anywhere other than Hogwarts. At least she had borrowed a very interesting book from her father's library, it was about some pretty difficult charms created by her family during the past centuries. Like that, the journey went by quickly. 

"Is it really here ?" Ixia said with an uncertain voice while seeing nothing else than an empty land.

However, the bus didn't wait for her, and left without warning. Ixia sight. Her little bat pet decided to come out from her hoodie. .

“C’mon little Mo.” 

Like that, they began to walk straight forward, Ixia was hoping to find Akshaya’s house like that. She wasn’t even really afraid of anything. She had communicated with her friend until the day before, she was sure it was not too far. Sure enough, the empty land became a dense and old forest with dark trees. It was pretty intimidating, the vegetation looked almost alive, it was not a wonder that any muggle had decided to build his house around here. Still, Ixia felt no animosity from the forest. She simply walked through it, and her path gradually became wider. Like that she reached a huge old castle. It was really a bit too much, as if they were trying to stick with all vampire stereotypes at once. Ixia began to feel a little anxious, the place was really silent and the night was slowly covering everything in dark. She swallowed before knocking at the door. It was almost as if her fist was made of marshmallow, since there was not a sound. 

Still, the door opened almost at the same instant. 

"Miss Fernweh. Our young miss is waiting for you."

Ixia looked at the middle aged man, and there was only one question in her mind.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Ixia you haven't changed at all."

Akshaya looked amused. She was wearing a light white dress, which was making her look really pure and innocent… The servant just let them be while Akshaya was taking her friend to meet her parents.

"Everyone you'll meet here is a vampire." 

"So you're alone."

Akshaya didn't get the time to think or answer that. They entered the main living room, and Ixia saw for the first time Mrs and Mr Nosferatu.

"I'm Earl Dracula, nice to meet you Miss Fernweh." Said the father who had dark hair and eyes.

"I'm Yéléna, nice to meet you Ixia." Added the mother with a kind smile.

She looked more like her daughter with her blond hair but her eyes were brown. Even if Akshaya was looking like her parents, Ixia noted that she was still a little different from them. 

"You can stay here as long as you want. It would still be preferable that you don't wander around without Akshaya." The earl explained.

"Please _father_. You don't have to say that kind of thing."

"I'm doing it for her wellness." 

"Of course. I will now show her around."

Akshaya grabbed Ixia's hand and almost dragged her out of the room.

"Why is your father calling himself earl Dracula?"

"It's a title. He's the one who is in charge of all the vampires."

"Damn. That's pretty big." Ixia thought a bit. "So… You?"

"Yes. One day, I'll become the earl Dracula."

“Damn, that looks pretty cool.”

It was an unexpected reaction and Akshaya even smiled a little. It was a subject a little difficult for her, but as always her friend could make her feel a bit lighter about everything. Then, she took her to visit the big old castle. Surprisingly, it was way more warm and cozy than what Ixia could have thought. There were thick dark green curtains on the windows, and a soft carpet on the floor. In fact, it was even feeling a little like their common room at Hogwarts. There were a lot of different rooms, and many people to take care of everything. Why Akshaya was always behaving as if she was noble and proud was now a little more obvious for Ixia. At the very least, her friend was the heiress of all vampires around the world. Put like this, it was even more amazing that she wasn’t a total jerk full of herself. In fact it was more like dignity than arrogance. Anyway, Ixia was from a wealthy pure blood family, so she was living in a pretty big place, still she was really impressed by Akshaya’s home.

“Still it’s sad to have so many people taking care of you, but none to cook you some great things.” 

“Correct. But it’s not as if they hadn’t tried.” Akshaya explained once they were sitting in her bedroom.

It was big, very large, and the bed looked just too comfy to be real. It was even big enough for them to sleep together, however Akshaya had asked for a second one for Ixia’s comfort and autonomy. It was almost as huge as her own, and still the room was not messy. The two beds were against the back wall, in which there was a giant window. It had the same heavy curtains as the rest of the house. 

“What do you mean?” Ixia asked while trying the bed’s springs.

“My parents wanted me to eat good food while I could. So they tried to hire some wizards to do the cooking, however us vampires have a very poor reputation, as you have already seen, so they had to quickly give up that idea. “

“What a shame !” Ixia was offuscaded, it would have been great to be able to live in such a huge castle with all job to cook thrice a day. 

“After that, my parents tried to hire some muggles, but it was a little bit hard to keep them under check since they were always believing that we were going to drink their blood.”

“Was it true?”

Akshaya only smiled as an answer.

“Vampires can charm muggles to make them do some things, but they grow a bit paranoid and are less efficient. Like that, they just gave up and now our servants cook for me. However, since they are vampires they have strictly no idea what they are doing.”

“I’m a little scared. “

“At least, they don’t try anything complicated.”

“It’s not very reassuring.”

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds. 

“You had shown me a library, didn't you?”

A smile appeared on Ixia’s lips. Both girls jumped down from their bed and half runned to the house’s library. Saying that it was huge would be an euphemism. It was truly giant. The castle was built with one floor, but that room was taking half of it. The shelves were all full of old books, and some were even written in unknown languages. 

“There must be at least ONE cookbook in all that mess !” Ixia exclaimed before jumping randomly in one of the lines.

Akshaya just took another and they started their very long research. It was already late when Ixia had arrived at the house, and they were both quite exhausted. Ixia from her trip, and Akshaya from the change in her schedule. When she was at Hogwarts she had to sleep like humans, but now that she was home again, she wanted to see her parents however they were more active during night. So she was sleeping even less to try to be with them and to keep her habits for her second year. Still they tried to keep going as long as they could.

“What do you think they are doing?” Earl Dracula asked his wife.

“I heard them talk about finding some cookbook in the library.” She answered with half a smirk.

“Do you know if we have some?” He inquired.

“Yes. One. I think it was something like antiquity human cooking.” 

“I guess things haven’t changed much since then.”

“You must be right.”

Earl Dracula stood up from his seat where he was reading some book, and he went to the library. It was the first time since long that they had a human under his roof. His curiosity was really triggered even if he was trying to not show it. At first, he had been against Akshaya's wish to go to Hogwarts, however her determination was a real asset and he had thought that it could be a good experience for a year. He hadn’t expected her to want to go for all the seven years, living among humans, far away from her peers. He didn’t like the idea that he couldn’t protect her, and at the same time he knew that one day she would have to do it either way. Still, since they were vampires, he had hoped to keep her with them for at least one or two more decades. So, now, he was curious to observe that human, and to see how his daughter was behaving with her. Dracula earl entered the room, and almost bumped on them right in front of the door. He lowered his gaze to see both girls asleep on top of a books mountain.

"I'm not sure that I'll let her do a second year…"

🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣

Ixia woke up first. She had slept so well in that bed that she felt refreshed and ready to do everything. The curtains had been closed, and the room was almost pitch dark. She could still see her sleeping friend. She looked exhausted and sound asleep. The young girl stood up, but at the same time she saw a book on her bed end. It looked really old, but she could read it since it was in latin. As a charm crafter, Ixia had to learn it really early, so now she was able to read it quite easily. She took the time to go through, and she rapidly understood that it was a cookbook. An idea came to her mind, and without waiting she left the room with the tome.

The castle was dead silent. She wondered for a second if it was still night or not. To be sure she opened a curtain and looked outside. 

The sun was out. It seemed to be around none since it was in the middle of the sky, the light was truly bright. Ixia guessed that the curtains had to be magical since they weren’t letting even a shred of light go through them. Like that, she remembered that not too long ago, she had noticed that Akshaya didn’t like to be out under the sun. During fall and winter she had looked fine outside, but while spring and summer it had been different. She had never said anything, but she was always looking uneasy or even a little bothered. Ixia had thought that she just didn’t like it, and she had just avoided going outside while the sun was up in the sky. However, now that she had seen her house, she began to understand that it seemed to be related to her vampire nature. 

Ixia thought about it while looking for the kitchen. Maybe she should ask Akshaya more questions… Finally, she found the room. It was very clean but empty as the rest of the castle. She checked the cupboards : surprisingly they were full of ingredients. Everything seemed to have been chosen wisely, and nothing was marked expired. Ixia opened her book at the right page and began to cook something. She had never done such a thing, but she had to commence to be more independent and reliable. Even if she was doing it also for her friend, she was doing it for herself too. She had to stop relaying on her family since they had obviously no intention to take care of her. If she wanted to open their eyes, she had to take action. And for an eleven girl, it began by cooking herself. 

Akshaya was woken up by a good scent of something unknown and still appetizing. She stood up still half asleep and just followed the odor. She found the origin in the castle’s kitchen. Ixia was there too, she was busy preparing. 

“You’re finally up.” She said. “Come. I need a tester.”

“What do I need to test?” Akshaya asked while taking a seat.

“It’s a cake. With honey and nuts.”

The young vampire took a piece and ate it slowly. At first, she felt only the cake base, which was pretty good, then the honey came into force and it was so sweet that she thought that she had never eaten something as good as this. At least the nuts helped to tempered the honey taste.

“I guess it’s good.” Ixia said with a proud look.

Akshaya’s face looked really cute with red on her cheeks and stars in her eyes. Ixia took a bit, and they happily ate together. After that, they decided to learn how to cook together and they were busy all break. 

Ixia learned some little thing about her friend, but she still didn’t want to really question her. The fact she was a vampire, she didn’t want it to become something important between them. They were just two friends. For Akshaya, she was truly happy. With her first year at Hogwart she had learned many things, but during the vacations with Ixia, she had discovered what it was to have someone always by your side. For now, she was too young to understand why her parents hadn’t friends. But, the world’s cruelty would make her understand one day.

🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣

“So how did you go to the train station last time?” Ixia asked while they were packing their things. 

Akshaya looked a little embarrassed for once. While living together, they had the chance to discover new sides of each other, but Akshaya was not often flustered. She looked at her new wizard dress (they had bought them in a close wizard town).

“Showing it to you would be easier. I’ll just ask you to be magnanimous.” 

“You can trust me !”

The vampire sighed, really reluctant. At last, she seemed to gather her courage, and she just transformed into a bat. 

“By Merlin’s pants !” Ixia exclaimed.

At Akshaya’s place, there was a little cute dark bat. It was sitting there, moving a little its tiny wings. It looked a little unhappy.

“Why did you never tell me?! That’s just too cool ! ” 

Ixia went to play with the little bat, a wicked smile on her face. 

“It’s not cool.” Akshaya said while recovering her normal state. 

“Does that make you an animagus?” (They had learned about it while researching about McGonagall)

“I don’t think. We are magical creatures, not humans in the first instance.”

“I see…”

“And that _form is_ just too shameful. I can’t even fly very well, I’m too small and I can’t even communicate with others.” 

“You’re too hard on yourself. You were the cutest bat I have ever seen.”

“More than Little Mo?” Akshaya teased her.

“Too hard ! I can’t choose between the two of you !”

After that, Akshaya’s parents gave them some muggle money and wizard money to help them travel to King Cross’ station. It was easier than last time for Akshaya (she had to fly), and more peaceful for Ixia. They slept in a muggle train and arrived at the right day to take the train to Hogwarts.

“Are you not sad to not see your parents even once?” Akshaya asked her friend while they were going in.

“If they’re not, I don’t see why I should be.”

Like that, the two girls continued their path between Hogwarts’s walls. 

Fifth year

“How do you think this year will go?” McGonagall asked her colleague Snape.

“I don’t see the point to expect anything more than annoyance and despair as always.”

“You’re forgetting your two little Slytherins. They are looking quite promising.”

She was teasing him on purpose, even if it wasn’t noticeable on her feline face. Still, Snape was beginning to understand her a little more for each passing year. Her strict and severe aura was just as strong as her will to tease and muddle in others' affairs. Which was very irritating, but having someone to spare verbally was also the only thing making him keep his sanity. 

“As much as your young Mister Copernick. I have heard he hadn’t been himself since the incident during his first year.”

McGonagall’s straight face almost twitched. _Almost_. 

“We’ll see who’ll win the house cup this year, then.”

However, while saying that, she couldn’t guess what was going to happen.

The fifth year students arrived with the others years one the first time, except the first. They were all mixed together, nothing could distinguish them from each other. Except maybe their size. And their hood or tie color. The students of the same color were together, as if they couldn’t mix too much with each other. It was a little strange, especially for those with dark green which were clearly put aside. However, they didn’t look at all bothered by it. Some were chatting casually and others looking at the entrance. Soon they were authorized to enter, and they calmly went to their table. 

There were two specific girls with green colors. The taller one had chestnut hair reaching her shoulders, and two big amber eyes in which a sparkle of cunning could be spotted with a little bit of attention. Her face was still looking a little childish even if she was already fifteen years old, surely because of her round cheeks. At her side, the other girl was looking different, first she was a little shorter and her hair was blond and very long, reaching her back end. Her eyes were golden and more shaped like almonds. She looked unconcerned, though she wasn’t missing a thing that was happening around her. 

“You need to eat more Yaya ! I have grown more again, and you’re still the same size as four years ago !”

“What's the point of being tall when you’re still looking like a five years old child?”

“Ow that hurts !”

Ixia faked she was hurt in her feelings, but in truth she was happy to be able to joke around like that with her best friend. They had spent most of the summer vacation together but Ixia had to come back to her house for the last week. She wanted to be more mature with her family, to just flee them forever wasn’t a good idea. Even if in the end she had just been alone for seven days : her father and brother were busy working and her mother was doing some household tasks. Still she had done everything she could to try to put together some charm to be useful too in her way. 

“I know that’s not true Xi’. You like to look harmless to be able to stab your prey in the back.” 

“Yeaaah. They looked so shocked when they realised who had done it…”

Akashaya thought that if they had been a little innocent during their first year, that time was definitely past them. They had to go through some hardship with Akashaya’s nature, and Ixia was not the kind to just fit in silently. 

“There’s not that many first years.” Akshaya noticed. 

Ixia just looked a bit, not very interested. She just wanted to get to the best part : when she would be able to eat to her heart’s content. What was soon enough, they just then ate and talked casually without any pressure. 

When the meal was over, the students stood up and began to head for their different common room. Akshaya didn’t say a thing when she saw Ixia just walk without a care in the world. Why was it important? Because she was one of the two Prefect of their house. And she wasn’t doing any effort to lead the first year. In fact, it was a little funny to see the other Prefect trying to get her attention while the new wizards were trying to follow her because she still had the insigne one herself (Akshaya had put it while she was sleeping in the train). Like that, they reached the entrance, with more or less difficulties. 

At that moment, what had begun to be a calm and nice year, began to be more bumpy. Their group met one of Gryffindor. The other Slytherins were now used to seeing Akshaya, and since she was a good student which seemed to do well in potion classes, so they were at least cordial with her. But they were almost the only one. All Slytherin were like freaks for others houses (and almost the world), but a vampire Slytherin? It was almost like asking to be bullied. At least, that was what some students we're thinking.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing ! That freak is still there?!" Someone exclaimed. 

Ixia's eyebrow twitched hard. The Gryffindor group was looking at Akshaya with faces full of disgust. And among us there was Mick Copernic, one of the Gryffindor Prefect. When she saw the insigne of his dress, Ixia felt completely dejected. 

"It should just go back to its forest and go die there." 

"How could Dumbledore agree _to that to_ study here with us ?!"

"A Slytherin vampire, it's not even surprising."

"It's not strange that they can't win the house cup. They just are all freaks."

Akshaya was ignoring them without any difficulty. Her mind was very busy with other things, like looking at the desperate faces of the first year behind Ixia. However, it wasn't the same for her friend. She felt a strong urge to make them shut their mouths, and with something painful preferably.

"Yaya ?" She called loudly, making even the first year to move forward.

"What is it Xi’?" 

The Gryffindor heard them and turned their head to look in Ixia’s direction.

"You know that house cup? We'll win it this year for sure !" She claimed with a dreadful smile. 

“If it please you.”

“Yeah !!”

They looked back at the first year who had been fired up by Ixia’s motivation and toothy grin. Ixia looked at Akshaya with her eyes saying that she was really going for it. All her friend could do was to smile and just follow her.

😈😈😈😈😈

"I still don't know why you aren't a Prefect too." Ixia wondered while they were chilling on their bed for the first weekend of the fight year.

"I think it's because I don't have a phallus."

"Duh. How can a phallus be useful for being a Prefect?"

"It's more a question of fairness. There is to be one prefect male and one Prefect female."

" Even if there are more females than males?"

"I guess so."

"That's not fair."

Ixia seemed to be thinking for a while. At the same time, Akshaya was looking at one of her potion books. She had found it at her home's library, however it was written in a ancien vampire language. Vampires had various languages throughout times and locations, still it was her job as Earl Dracula's heir to know them all. And especially if it could allow her to learn things about potions. However, her mind was forcefully taken on the prefect's subject. Since she wasn't really used to Hogwarts' way, she didn't know much about Prefect and hadn't been expected to be chosen. But. Since now she had always been with her friend, and she was feeling a little frustrated. Even maybe something else that she couldn't describe very well. She had heard that it was the headmaster of their house who chose the prefects. So… Why had professor Snape thought that she wasn't worth it? She suddenly and loudly closed her book.

"I need to go out and take a break." She stated.

So, they went to the lake. Ixia looked at the sun in the sky, it was still high and bright. She hesitated a bit on the stairs’ end. She didn’t want her friend to be harmed by any means by the solar star. However, Akshaya didn’t seem to be bothered by it. She casually walked outside without a care. She walked straight for the Lake, and sat down near the water. 

“It’s really better outside.”

“Are you not bugged by the sun?” Ixia asked uneasy.

“I am. Nonetheless, I won’t be able to enjoy it for very long, so I just need to endure it.” 

Like that, Akshaya even began to smile worryless, even laying down on her back. Ixia felt also relaxed by her behaviour, so she also laid down beside her. 

“I really want to be able to stay like this forever.” Akshaya muttered. 

“Me too Yaya.”

They were totally unconcerned by all the other students around them. There were some who were exercising on browsticks, others were playing foolishly around the lake and others were just talking nonchalantly. It was a very nice ambiance, with good weather. Everyone was feeling happy and relieved. They were truly feeling that the war had ended, and that they could live again without a worry. It was even more important for the young one who had to see and bare invisible scars from inhumans things they had seen. Even if Akshaya hadn’t lived it like the other wizards, that war had not eased the relations between wizards and magical creatures. Some of them had aligned with the Dark Lord as the werewolves, the giants and even… Some of the vampires. The one who didn’t accept Earl Dracula’s authority. Even if they had paid for their treason with their lives, it wasn’t enough for the wizards to forgive them. Especially when all the rest of the vampires had just hid and waited under Earl Dracula’s guidance. They were naturally living longer than humans, and Earl Dracula had thought they didn’t need to meddle in things unrelated to them. 

“I can’t accept it.” Akshaya said suddenly.

“Wait what?” Ixia asked, woken up by her sudden sentence.

“How can they accept being imprisoned like that? It’s the same as giving up our freedom.” She kept going on while staring the water with a dark glare. 

Ixia thought that her friend just needed to say what she had on her mind. However, in four years, it was the first time she had heard her say that kind of thing. She was usually keeping her thoughts for herself, and even more anything about her nature. What could be happening for Yaya to be so loquacious all of a sudden.

“Those merpeople just agreed to live here in a damn lack? And the centaurs are just in a park into the forbidden forest. And they still dare to look down on us.”

“So… You’re just mad because you’re not a Prefect.”

Akshaya glared at her friend, she looked really pissed by her interruption. For once, her face wasn’t that noble and restrained.

“... Yes I am ! Ok ! It’s just so unfair !”

“Why don’t you go ask Professor Snape why he didn’t choose you?”

“I will do it. I just need to choose the right time.” 

Ixia looked at Akshaya with a playful smirk. 

“Don’t look at me like that, I know what you are thinking.” 

“Oh? And what am I thinking then?”

“Something foolish and unnecessary.”

“Of course. So do you care to tell me why you suddenly want to be a Prefect when you have _never_ told me you wanted to be one since first year.”

Akshaya stayed silent. Ixia’s smirk only grew larger. 

“You’re just a child.” 

“That’s not an argument.”

“Fine ! I’ll talk to him after our class tomorrow !”

Ixia nodded, she just kept for herself that Akshaya had not really answered her question. Her dodge made only clearer her mind state. 

“Ixia ! Akshaya !”

Both girls heard the call, and they looked at the third year pink haired girl who was running toward them. When she was only at one meter, she tripped and fell down without any grace.

“Tonk, I’m glad to see that you haven’t changed a bit during summer break.” Ixia stated.

The pink haired girl got up again but her hair became light blue and her face more juvenil. She passed her left hand in her messy hair, while a ginger boy caught up with her.

“Tonk you should run more carefully.” He said even if he had an amused smile.

“Good afternoon Charlie and Tonk. How were your vacations?” Akshaya inquired.

“Good enough.” They both replied.

They were both not from wealthy families, so they didn’t have the luxury to get anywhere during vacation. But their families were both really nice and happy, so they probably had a pleasing holiday. 

“It’s rare to see you both around there.” Charlie noticed.

“We needed to take some air.” Ixia answered for Akshaya.

“Perfect ! I have a class with Professor Snape tomorrow.” Tonk explained with a plaintive voice. “Can you explain to me how to do a shrinking potion? He’s just too scary ! ”

“Show me your book.” Akshaya said.

Tonk went to sit down close to her, and they both discussed for a bit, while looking at the recipe in the book. 

“So how are your younger siblings doing Charlie?” Ixia asked Charlie.

Bill’s sibling was a little livelier than his brother, and Ixia had taken a liking to him when they had met while doing some experimentation with Akshaya. He was more curious and less cautious than Bill. Which was making him the perfect mate for making their revenges or their jokes. 

“The twins are just unstoppable, it’s a shame you’ll be gone before they enter Hogwarts.”

Charlie began to talk to her about their last prank during the summer. They had charmed all plates (god knows how) to sing with an atrocious voice each time they were trying to eat. The ginger one was telling it with so much enthusiasm and details that Ixia was laughing from the beginning to the end. 

When they finally came back to their dormitory, Ixia was feeling really happy. And Akshaya was paying the price for her foolishness. Her face was bright red as she had sun burns, she was also a little feverish. However, she didn't want to go to the infirmary, saying that it was something that will pass with a good sleep. Ixia insisted until her friend agreed to let her put some magical herbs on her face. The chestnut one was a bit good with plants, and it actually helped Akshaya to feel better. Like, their fifth year's first week ended more or less peacefully.

The next potion class was taking place at the end of the next day. It was a long and grueling lesson of four hours. They had class with the Gryffindor, allowing Ixia and Akshaya to see Bill again. Even if they had not the luxury to talk, it was still good to see each other occasionally. Fortunately, the potion they had to be was not unknown to them : Draught of peace. They still had to be very cautious and serious but they managed to do even better than four years ago. 

When the class ended they only had one hour before dinner. Ixia left alone, while Akshaya stayed to talk with their house teacher. Severus Snape was checking some notes on his blackboard when he sensed her student coming. Over the years, he had learned how to deal with that strange but promising vampire. She was very composed and serious in class, furthermore he really appreciated that she was never reckless in her brewing, and she would even sometimes stop moron kidds from creating a ruckus with a failed potion. Which was making his job less painful and even fairly less annoying. One of her good sides was also that she was always eager to learn, and she was not passive. She was always trying to find new knowledge by herself, then using it only with his approval. 

"Professor, why wasn’t I chosen to be Prefect ?"

Snape almost dropped his piece of chalk. His legilimency kicked in. Usually, he couldn't read Miss Nosferatu's thoughts easily. After all she wasn't fully human, but a magical creature. Still she was enough of a human so he could more or less guess what was on her mind. However, it was becoming harder each passing year, and he was certain that the day she would become a true vampire, her thought would become inaccessible even for him. He expected to be unable to read much that time again, but surprisingly enough he felt a strong and overwhelming feeling of not being good enough. Her face was still inexpressive but he couldn't forget what he had suddenly felt. 

"Are you questioning my judgment Miss Nosferatu?"

"I am sorry if I did not express myself correctly. I want to know if I did something wrong."

Snape admired for a second that girl’s skill to tell what she was thinking that easily. If he had been able to talk like this, would have things be different for him? At the very least, it was completely useless to think about it. And he was not some kind professor or whatever.

"If you have time to question yourself about that kind of thing, maybe I have not given you enough work."

He saw her furrosew her eyebrows. He was not aware of it, but vampires could more or less understand magical creatures' minds or thoughts. And she was in his exact opposite position. Finally, she took a book from her bag and put it on his desk.

"It's a book from my parents' library. It's in an ancient vampire language but I translated some parts for you. However I'm not sure how to integrate their practice to ours. Can you please take a look with me ?"

Once again, her mind was totally out of his reach. Nevertheless, it was maybe for the best. He could accept to just deal with a serious and hardworking student. He would not do things out of good will, but Miss Nosferatu was always making sure that he had something to earn in return. 

She was looking more grown-up each year. It was a little strange since most of the fifteen years old were still looking childish. Maybe it was normal since the vampires were living longer than humans? But it was a fact that Miss Nosferatu's long hair and collected face had something very remarkable. 

"Show me what is exactly bothering you." 

They spend the next two hours looking through some of the book's explanations. Snape couldn't read that language but he quickly grabbed the main meaning thanks to Miss Nosferatu indications. After that, they tried to test it on some basic potions. It was around that time that Snape remembered that the dinner time had passed since long. 

"Miss Nosferatu, it is time for you to go back to your dormitory. On your way go to the kitchen to take something to eat with my permission. I will look at your book. If something looks promising I will make sure to tell you."

“Thank you Professor.”

Snape looked at his student leaving the room. Why he hadn’t picked her as a Prefect, only because there was no point to do so. She was already mature and serious, what good would that position do to her? None. For him, the Prefect were only some arrogant and favored students who were given responsibilities to try to put some sense in their adolescent mind. 

Akshaya left the room and without surprise she just ended up meeting with Ixia who was waiting in the next corridor. The young vampire hadn’t the time to process what had just happened that her friend was already there for her. It made her smile, and her uneasy feeling was a bit eased. 

“For you. I saved a sandwich and a piece of apple pie.” Ixia said before showing her a good spot to sit down and eat. 

The cloister’s garden was really aesthetic, and it was charming by night. Students weren't allowed to do whatever they wanted at night (only patrolling sometimes), still Ixia wasn’t really aware of rules. The moon was full and its light brightened the place.

“You know what you want to do after graduating?” Ixia asked.

“It’s not really as if I have a choice. I need to be ready for becoming Earl Dracula one day.”

“But you have a lot of time before that, isn’t it? “ She pointed out.

“True… I hadn’t thought about it… If I could do whatever I want… I think, maybe, I would like to just keep studying potions…”

Akshaya didn’t finish her sentence, but Ixia understood it very well. The vampire wanted to study under Professor Snape’s guidance. Even if it could seem a little odd (especially with that man behaviour and personality), he was still one of the best potion brewer of the wizarding world. And Ixia had never seen him deal with Akshaya differently because of her vampire nature. 

“And you, you already know what you want to be?” Akshaya asked in return.

“Maybe not exactly, but I want to be able to voice my belief and to freely criticize those of others, something like that.”

“Seemed totally right.” 

They looked at each other for a second before beginning to laugh heartily. After all, they were only in fifth year, they still had time to bother with that kind of annoying question.

😈😈😈😈😈

“What am I doing here again?”

Akshaya looked a little bit annoyed in her wizard robe, and her scarf and her bonnet. It was already november, and the temperature was dropping significantly each passing day. Both girls were standing on the quidditch field, really too early in the morning for Akshaya. 

“You know what I have said the first day?” Ixia reminded her.

“That I needed to eat more to grow taller?”

“Not that… The part about winning the house cup…” 

“Oh that.” Akshaya said with a smirk of pleasure in front of Ixia's dejected face.

“Bill explained to me that the team who win a quidditch match always earns a lot of points for his house !”

“That sounds great. Still, you will never get me on a damn broom.”

“I already know that…”

Ixia had tried during one of their vacation to teach her about the greatness of flying with broom, but for someone who could turn into a bat, it just looked really dumb and useless. 

“The Slytherin’s team is enlisting to replace the ancient seventh year. I’m going to be part of it ! ”

“Your father may be proud of you if you win the cup.”

“Yep. So I’m going to be a Beater !” She claimed with a proud smile. 

The last week she had spent to her house before coming back to Hogwarts, her father had talked to her for the first time since long. She wasn’t childish anymore, so she couldn’t say that she would have preferred he hadn’t. On the contrary, it was perfect, like this she knew exactly what he was expecting of her. And she could carefully do everything to keep acknowledged by him while never letting herself be used like an object. She was feeling a deep and feverish emotion that was telling her to not back down and keep going head on. 

“Perfect. So if you don’t need me, I will be sitting around here. Good luck my friend, even if I already know you will not let them make a choice.”

Ixia chuckled without a shred of humility. After that, Akshaya just waited in the tribune. She could see the exercises from there and some members of the Slytherin team looked really promising (for what she knew). And Ixia was looking one hundred percent into it. She was flying without any hesitation, and her bat swing was totally reckless. Which suited Slytherin's style perfectly. 

"It was just amazing !"

"I am glad you liked it. I was wondering, you will play against Charlie then?"

"I guess so. He's the seeker so I'll need to bother him."

Ixia liked the younger boy, he was funny, nice and careless. She still smiled widely at the idea of fighting each other on the quidditch playground. And she knew that he would feel the same. 

"You know when it will be your first match?"

"No. The four teams will give their list in two weeks, so I guess we'll maybe have a match before Christmas."

"I will cheer up for you."

"I'm counting on it!"

On their way back the past near a Gryffindor group. Mick was among them, his perfect badge shining on his robe. 

"Snape has really a sick sense of humour." Ixia said, dejected to share the same job than him. 

"At least he didn't make it into Gryffindor's team."

"Meh. I would have been more than happy to unfortunately lose my bat on his head."

She was clearly looking angry, her fists were clenched. She had never forgiven him since the first year, and he had done nothing to ease her mind. The worst was that he didn't seem to become smarter each time and Ixa was feeling that it was only a matter of time before something worse happened. 

Like that, some days past pretty peacefully. The fifth years were a little too busy for the O.W.L to care about anything else. However, they were also less shy, and their way of dealing with each other was gradually becoming bolder and excessive. It was as if the O.W.L were creating a competitive atmosphere between all the houses. 

As everyone, Akshaya and Ixia had taken two other classes. Ixia had taken Study of Ancient Rune, to help her create and ameliorate her charms, while Akshaya was going for Muggle Studies. The young vampire had chosen that particular class because she wanted to understand more about the other species. She was already going to a wizard school, but she also needed to know more about the non-magician humans. It was also a class with less students so she liked it. 

Professor Quirrel was young, maybe even the same age as Professor Snape. But that was the only thing they had in common. The Professor of Muggle Studies was kind and tolerant. He would never look down on his students, and was always eager to help them understand his lessons. He had studied muggles for a long time, even living among them for some time, so his class was very interesting from Akshaya point of view. For that class, all houses were mixed since they were not that many. There were only another slytherin, some hufflepuff, two lost Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. In total they were ten. 

That day, they were studying how muggles had integrated magic in their stories, and the purpose in it. After two hours about legends, it was really interesting to see the difference between the wizards and muggles versions, their teacher gave them an essay to do about the efficiency of legends to conceal the existence of the magic world from the muggles. Akshaya was already thinking about it, she was really eager to look at the vampire side of the subject. So she naturally went in the direction of the library. She was not paying attention to her surroundings, only focusing on her goal. She was used to people avoiding her or talking on her path. And seriously, she just did not care. However, among the other students, some could still not accept her presence among them. The vampires’ reputation was just too bad, and they needed someone to bully. Unfortunately, Akshaya was too focused on her book, and she did not see the two Gryffindor busy around her bag, which was laying on the ground a little further from her. Once they succeeded in their mission, the two fifth year students just ran back to their group to see what would happen. Though, they just saw the vampire take back her bag, and she went to meet with her friend ( a traitor to the wizard race). After that, they just lost interest in their little plan, they were thinking that it just did not work.

On Akshaya’s side, it was a little different. She was feeling unwell since the end of the afternoon. Her stomach was iching, and she was badly nauseous. During the evening, she just didn't eat, just seeing food was giving her the need to throw up. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the infirmary?" Ixia asked, really worried. 

"I am. I am a Vampire, my body is different from yours. It would be useless. Maybe it will pass with some rest."

"If you say so…"

Ixia was not one hundred percent sure about it, but she couldn't force her friend. She just tried to ease her mind by telling her about her last class. She had a project with the runes, she was really enthusiastic about it but she wanted to keep it secret for a little bit longer. Akshaya finally fell asleep from exhaustion, and Ixia saw there the signal for her move. The other girls were also asleep, letting her free to do whatever she had decided. Ixia took a parchment from her things, she looked at the runes written on it, then with assurance she drew some in the air with her wand. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds. Finally, when she was feeling her head falling on its own, something began to shine in the dark room. 

"Lumos." 

The light from the wand showed Akshaya's bag. The shining was coming from within it. Without hesitation, Ixia began to search in it. She quickly pulled out a big garlic. And it was not necessary to be really smart to see that it had been enchanted to have a strengthened effect. 

"Son of a bitch !"

Last year, the bully had been more or less peaceful, so she had lowered her vigilance. She would not do it twice. It took her almost one hour to do something about it, then she just fell asleep with a scary smirk on her face.

The next morning, Akshaya was feeling way better.

"So what were you telling me about last evening?" She asked at Ixia with interest.

"It's just awesome ! I'm trying to put a charm on all Hogwarts while using runes in strategic points. For now I succeed in doing it in a restricted area, but I think I'll soon be able to do more !" She explained on their way to breakfast.

"That is really impressive. What is that charm about?"

"For now I can't tell you until it is perfect."

"Ok. I am so hungry !"

Akshaya began to eat with enthusiasm. At that moment they saw a group of Gryffindor hurriedly leaving the hall. They heard that someone just had a garlic indigestion. 

"Garlic can be really nasty." Akshaya commented while staring at her friend.

"Yeah. That person should be more _careful_ while dealing with it."

Akshaya didn't answer that but her glare was obviously saying that she was not fooled by her friend's innocent face.

"It seemed that I have been too lenient. Some people need to learn their place."

For once, Akshaya's usually plaine face was expressing a terrifying warning. Ixia could feel in her bones that she was not human, but it only made her feel more excited about the retributions they were going to do. 

After the end of all their classes, both girls went to stroll around the infirmary. Akshaya was feeling well, but it was also as if something sleeping in her head had been awakened. She went straight to the bed of the mischievous one. He had wanted to play a dirty trick on her. Fine. Now he had to deal with the consequences. There was no one around (Ixia had made sure of it). When he saw her, the student began to fret but she quickly pressed on his torso to stop him from moving. She was already stronger than a human, and he glared at her with a painful glare. 

"You disrespect me because I am a Vampire. I can accept it. But to try to hurt me. It was a real bad idea. Now you will understand why humans fear us!"

Ixia didn't know what she did but the scream she heard made her smirk. After that, the bullying dropped significantly. It was far more peaceful for the two adolescents but it didn't stop them to learn more funny potions or charms. Ixia kept working on her runes and when the counselling with her main teacher happened, she was ready. She explained to the professor Snape what she wanted to do, and he was, for once, sincerely impressed. Even if she had to guess it from the way his eyes were a little less dark than usual. Akshaya's meeting went pretty well too. She had truly no purpose in life than succeeding her father. She could not say it like that to her teacher so she just told him she wanted to study potion more. She saw that he tried once more to read in her mind, but she had to protect her race. She had already taken a huge risk by saying all these to Ixia. Like that, he said that if she could be the first in the potion OWL he would take her as his apprentice for the last two years. It was an unexpected development but strangely enough it made her happy. It was the first time she was more or less acknowledged by a human for her skills. 

Everything could have just kept being nice and fun. But one day, Ixia realised that their peacefuls days were just a sweet dream before the nightmare. They were still both naive, and without a warning the world decided to teach them cruelty and despair. Ixia would always remember that day. It wasn't really special, they were both in care of magical creatures when the professor Snape came to pick up Akshaya. It was almost the end of the year, close to their OWL. Everything seemed normal and Ixia just didn't think much about it at the moment. After that, Akshaya never came back to the school for the rest of the year.

For the first time in almost five years, Ixia had to go through Hogwarts without her friend. At first she just thought that she had something important to do and that she would just come back as if nothing had happened. But after two months she could not keep lying to herself. She tried to send messages to Yaya with her bat, but she got no answers. Then, she tried to ask Professor Snape or the director but neither of them were willing to tell her. It was almost as if her friend never came to Hogwarts in the first place. All their other comrades were just happy to forget her, and nobody seemed bothered or curious about her sudden disparition. So Ixia just kept working on her runes, she took her Owls and she went through a long, boring and interestless year. When she finally left the school she hesitated to go straight for Akshaya's home. 

But something kept her from going. She was still trusting her friend. She wanted to trust that if she needed her she would say it to her. After that Ixia just studied for the rest of the holiday. She used her new runes idea to improve her father's company. It was a mix of different runes, which allowed him to see different aspects of production just with one spell. He was truly impressed, but it was still completely awkward with his daughter. Before he didn’t even notice her presence, and now that he wanted to acknowledge her, it was as if she was not willing to let him do it. She almost didn’t speak with him, and for her runes she had just done it as if it was nothing for her. In the same way, her older brother was just furious about her, his favored place was threatened by a sister he had never cared for, however she was just looking down on it. So, her family situation was not better, and to be honest, she was not giving a fuck about it. 

Sixth year

Ixia came back to Hogwarts for her sixth year. She already knew her OWL’s results, and she had earned an O in all subjects except for transfiguration where she only got an A. She was pretty satisfied with herself, but the only thing she had on her mind when she entered the great hall was not what she would learn during this new year. She had tried not to think about it while on the train, but now… Her eyes were looking all around the tables, seeking for white-blond hair and golden eyes. But… There were none. Ixia’s will slowly began to take all her mind and resolve. She would not take another year without her friend. She did not care if she had important business to deal with, she did not care about all her specie’s stuff, she just wanted her back. Ixia turned her back to the great hall, she had decided to go seek for Akshaya. At the moment she turned her face, she ended up glaring at golden eyes with surprise. 

“Akshaya?!”

“Good evening Ixia.”

It really was her. Ixia’s joy was almost overwhelming, but it was quickly shut up by her friend's usual emotionless expression. It was as if nothing had happened. As if they had parted the day before and not six months ago. To be honest, Ixia was at loss right now. She wanted Akshaya to say something, even if she did not explain, she had to at least acknowledge that she had left her. 

“The repartition is about to begin. We should sit down before making a scene.” 

That voice… Straight to the fact, so rational that it was driving Ixia crazy. However, she saw herself go and sat down without saying a thing. When had she ended up as obedient as that? Was it because she was so glad to see Akshaya? Because she was afraid to see her vanish if she said something wrong. Things got only weirder the rest of the evening. Akshaya’s stuff had been moved when she left Hogwarts, but they were back too when they entered their old bedroom. Both young women just sat down on their beds without saying a word. Ixia had thought a lot about what she could tell her friend when she would come back, but now all her speeches were gone. They had been so closed, and now it was almost like during their first year. When they finally went to sleep, Ixia kept looking at Akshaya’s side. 

“You know you can tell me everything.” Ixia said without succeeding at hiding her worries in her voice.

“I know.”

Her answer was not satisfying at all. Ixia stayed unrest, she wanted to say something more, to help her friend confess to her.

“It is good to be back here with you.”

Akshaya had spoken before her, and her words just let a warm feeling pass over Ixia's body. Like that, she finally found peace.

🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁

The next days were a little better. Akshaya and Ixia finally found their old ways even if the young vampire one was more rational and less emotional. It was really as if the last five years had not happened, and it was sometimes really frustrating for Ixia. But, at least, the other students had finally dropped their bullying, so it was not too much a bother to see Akshaya so distant with everything. Because, if Ixia had understood something through that, it was that she did not care about her family anymore, at least not as much as before. But, she cared a lot about Akshaya. It was almost as if she had become her family. And… To be true, it was hurting her to see that she could not speak to her about what had happened. Because she did not need to read in her mind to understand that she was not okay. She was eating less each day, she slept too little, her face was so pale that she could almost see through and she was staring in the void A LOT. Even when they were in potion class. Which was even more worrying. Usually, Akshaya was showing a strong interest in that subject, she even won her bet with their professor, and now she was his assistant, but it was almost as if she was doing only the minimum. She did not try to better herself, she had no curiosity or will. A few months passed like that, and Ixia’s hope to see Akshya speaking to her slowly disappeared. 

Akshaya did not spend the winter vacation with Ixia, which was the last nail to her coffin. She was really determined to get the truth out of her when she returned. However, when she did, Ixia lost all her nerve. She had found that Akshaya was looking sick, now she was looking as a living corpse. She was eating so little that it was still a wonder that she could still stand on her foot. She did not even sleep anymore, at least not in her bed since it was always cold when morning came. At least, she seemed to do her best to be friendly with her. And Ixia had just not the heart to hurt her more. She decided to wait a little more before forcing her to speak. After all, she still had her runes. She had still not explained them to her friend, but she had created a whole network around the school to ensure her safety. Those runes combined with one peculiar charm allowed Ixia to know if something could hurt Akshaya as garlic or strong sunlight. Even if now the other students were leaving them alone, Hogwarts was still not a school made for nonhuman creatures. The meals were not made with specific care, and the weather was not (even if it could) controlled. So Ixia was always checking all this for her friend. 

Meanwhile, Akshaya was going literally through hell. It was as if she was being tortured all day without rest. It was not that she was blind to her friend’s effort, but she could just not say a thing. Because it would only make things worse. Right now, Ixia’s dedication was the only thing that kept her standing up. If her friend could be so brave and thoughtful, she could at least keep trying with all she got. But at the same time, she was fearing so much her reaction if she knew the truth and that was why she was keeping her mouth shut. She just had to wait, she was hoping that everything would just work out with some time. However, one date was scaring her, and she just did not know what to do about it. There was also another person who was also helping her in the difficult situation. She had already some kind of respect and appreciation for her professor but since the end of the last year, he had been surprisingly comprehensive. She had always liked doing potion, and that her professor was someone who would only judge her for her capacity and not her nature, it was really nice. So, he was the only one, with the director obviously, to know a bit of truth about her situation. Since he was her head of house teacher, he had made sure she could take her OWL during the vacation, and he had done the paperwork to allow her to come back. Maybe it was only because he really needed an assistant, still Akshaya was really grateful. She could not eat or sleep, so she spent most of her free time in the potion lab, creating, checking some potions or cleaning and organizing the ingredients. Often, Professor Snape would order her a potion, or test her on another one. And recently he would also ask her to assist him in some lessons with younger students, or ask for her thoughts on his own creation. It was some peacefuls time in an ocean of pain. 

Still, she could not stop time and the day she feared the most finally happened. It was the last day of january. She had felt instantly when the sun had begun to rise at the horizon. She would often come to see it at the top of the school, since it was now one of the only moments when its light would not burn her skin. Akshaya had sensed her blood boil, today would be one hundred times worse than all the others summed up. Ixia helped her through the day, she was funny, and Akshaya followed her to her quidditch training. However, each new hour was harder than the precedent one. And when they went to bed, Akshaya finally understood that she could not go through this by herself. She needed someone to help her. It was just a question of time. If she could succeed in today's ordeal, she could deal with it when she would come back to her estate during the next vacation. The young vampire went out in the corridor, her mind was slow and hazy, she could not think clearly about her situation. She needed somewhere safe, somewhere she would not hurt anyone. It was as if all her body was busy finding blood. And it was so scary ! She had never needed to drink before. She had always eaten human food, and she did not want to become a mindless blood sucker. But it was as if all her body was betraying her. She could feel human blood, she could smell it, and it was almost as if she could see it through the walls ! She had to get the hell out of her common room, it was not safe anymore. With the little bit of lucidity she still had, she thought that she needed a place to lock herself up to wait for her blood lust to wear off. And fortunately, there was a place like that, with a person she could trust. It was around ten pm when she knocked at Professor Snape's door. Through her messy mind she was not surprised to find him still awake.

"Miss Nosferatu, I don't think you should be there at such an hour."

His voice and face were obviously annoyed, but he quickly seemed to notice that something was wrong. Akshaya tried to speak, but the only thing she could think right now was that her professor's neck was really appetising. 

"Blood… I can't… Resist… Please help me…"

She had never sounded that desperate and helpless. Snape didn't think even one second that it was not serious, but her student was a mess and he could not read her thoughts. Still he was an intelligent wizard, and he knew very well what a vampire needed to live. However he did not know a damn thing about growing vampires, since everything was kept secret by those one (and he had tried to look for some information !). 

"What do you expect from me?" 

He asked very rationally, and it helped Akshaya to think the same way.

"I need you to lock me. Just tonight. Please…"

All Snape's principles went by in his head like a tempest. However, it was not long ago since he had lost someone very precious to him, and at this instant he thought that he would not stand by a second time when he could do something to help someone who at the very least was not annoying him. 

"Follow me."

Akshaya already knew it. In Snape's own potion room, there was a small cell. It had been made to keep some magical creature from which he could need fresh ingredients. It was not as horrible as it sounded. It was just sometimes he needed some hairs or droll directly from the animal. Akshaya had often gone to Hagrid and he would have not let her do so if he was not sure they were not kind to them. Akshaya stopped before the cell. It was small, made for animals, and really degrading. But once again she thought about Ixia who was sleeping in their bedroom. She had never been afraid to sleep next to her, and Akshaya wanted more than anything that she could still do it. 

"It would not be pleasant." 

"I know."

Akshaya quickly came in and Snape locked behind her. 

"How long will you need?"

Akshaya really hated to look so miserable and unreliable, but she had to bite the bullet for now. However, when she tried to answer all her body began to shake like crazy and she could only difficulty breath. Snape immediately tried to open the door.

"Do not open it !"

Akshaya's voice was loud with worry and fear. Her eyes were as red as blood. For the first time Snape remembered that she was almost a vampire now. Could he really handle it ? That was not the question he really wanted to ask himself. He looked at Akshaya who was scratching her neck as if some fire was burning her. How long would he look at this without doing a thing? For an instant he thought about warning Dumbledore. But immediately he realised that it was not a good idea. Akshaya's situation could worsen and he would not be there to help her, and the last time he had relied on him…

"Explain yourself to me."

"I… I…"

Tears of pain were showing in her eyes but she still had a twisted smile.

"In two hours it will be my birthday." 

Severus did not need to do the maths. Akshaya was in her sixth year, in two hours she would officially be of age. He could only guess what it could imply for a young vampire. 

"It is okay. If I can go through tonight, I would be okay."

The determination in her eyes was admirable. But Severus was still sceptical, they were talking about magical creatures. And magic was complicated and often hard to understand and bend. Still, Akshaya was talented and serious, she had the right to lead her life her own way. And he was willing to help her a little if needed. 

"What is so important tonight?"

Severus took a seat and tried to help her forget her pain through chat. And if he could learn some things, he would be satisfied. However Akshaya did not seem really willing to explain him. It seemed that some details were really secret. She bit her lips to hold a scream and her scratching became even worse.

" In two hours I will be a true vampire."

But after that, she just closed her eyes clearly trying to hold her screams of pain. Snape did not push further, he took some potions book and began reading without a word. Akshaya was trying her best to not make a sound but it was atrocious so she was barely succeeding. Snape would hear screams from time to time, but he was not worried since nobody could hear it. 

However, after two hours, it took him a little too much time to notice that there was a dead silence in the room. Not a noise, not a scratch sound, not a strangle breath… Snape jumped on his feet, his book falling on the ground. He looked straight at the cell to see Akshaya lying on the back, as still as if she was dead. His blood turned cold, and his chest began to hurt so much that he thought that he would go crazy. 

"Do not do this to me !"

Without hesitation the potion professor quickly entered the cell and checked Akshaya’s pulse. It was so erathic that it was a wonder how she could still be alive. She was taking low, weak alarming breaths. It was already past midnights, and Snape was feeling a strong emotion of anguish. His student was clearly close to death but he had no idea of what to do. However, even if the situation was dire, he was still capable of thinking straight. With what Akshaya had told him, it was more or less clear that she was becoming a true vampire, so if he was not mistaken, she needed human blood to keep living. It was one of the only well-known facts about vampires. Snape swiftly pulled up his right sleeve while using his other arm to help Akshaya. However, she stayed still, and as if the situation was not dramatic enough her breath became even more difficult and she desperately tried to escape his grip. 

“Do not be a fool.” Snape fumed.

Even like this, she seemed to be unable to drink or anything. The little life on Akshaya’s face was slowly going away, making the professor’s thoughts go wild. She was his student, but she also was the only person in that damn school with whom he could be without feeling annoyed. Without that situation maybe he would have never acknowledged it, but right now he was truly desperate to save her. He successfully drew his wand and without a word he used it to cut his own wrist, he made sure to choose the right spot to be efficient. The precious liquid began to trickle on Akshaya’s lips. Instantly her pale lips were soaked in blood, and her reaction was intense. Her red eyes opened widely and glared at him with fury. 

“Could you not wait…?”

Her voice was full of accusations, but before Snape could say or think anything, Akshaya quickly half stood up and bit him in his neck. The pain never came, he only felt a strong and overflowing feeling of bliss. It was so intense and overwhelming that he stood there without moving, his eyes widened and his mouth half opened. Meanwhile, Akshaya had sat down on his lap, her hands were holding his head through his black hair. It was the closest thing to a kiss, except she was not kissing him but biting him. He could feel his blood being sucked but there was absolutely no pain or discomfort, on the contrary it was so good that he quickly felt aroused. He put his hand on Akshaya’s hips to try to contain her, but she just pressed herself even more against him. He could not think straight with all the sensations he was feeling, as if pleasure was directly injected in his head through the bite. He lost the last bit of common sense when Akshaya began to move slowly her hips. It was not clear if she was doing it intentionally or if she was just driven as much as him by the bite. What was certain, was that he would not succeed to restrain himself any longer if she kept going like that. It was already so hard to think of not doing it while all his body and thoughts were saying him otherwise. It was almost as if he was not himself anymore. He could only think about the sensation of Akshaya’s teeth in his skin, and the drowning pleasure he was feeling. There was no reason, no rational choice there, he had no will except letting this moment last forever. While he was letting the delight control him, it still desperately held on his sexual desires. However it was really difficult even for him. But he had to keep it together. The last thing he wanted was to force himself on his student. Even if she was giving him a truly hard time. He used all his mental discipline to keep him from doing something he could only regret. 

Fortunately, Akshaya finally released him from her control. She stopped biting him, and he felt as if something was not right. The absence of this peculiar feeling made him feel empty and sick. But, before he could worry about it, he saw the young women slowly fall backwards. Snape quickly grabbed her by her arms to protect her from harm. Akshaya did not react, and she just let herself go on his torso. She was sleeping. Snape could not help himself to stare at her, at her face. She had blood on her lips, and her canines were now showing out of her mouth. It was almost as if he was seeing her for the first time in six year. Or maybe, it was the first time he realised that she was not the young first year anymore, but that she was now a young woman. He felt that his thoughts were going wild, so he forced himself to first handle Akshaya’s matter. He could just not put her back to her bedroom (his reputation would be tarnished), and the idea to let her sleep in his own bedroom was not better. However he could not accept the idea of letting her sleep on the ground or the sofa in his office. Finally, out of option, he just carried her to his bed. He was a little surprised to feel that she was too light, it was as if she had not eaten properly for a long time. Snape realised that there were a lot of things he had not noticed before and strangely enough it made him uneasy. He had already acknowledged his student as someone he appreciated, but to be concerned about her was something entirely different. Snape carefully put Akshaya on the bed, he checked that she was just sleeping before standing willess for a second. He suddenly felt the overwhelming need to have Akshaya back on his lap and to feel her on him. It was wrong, and he fought against it with all his mind. 

Snape finally decided to handle his unwanted desire by going in the shower to get a little bit of me-time. He let the hot water flow on him, hoping that it would help his desires to flow out too. However, it was not the case and his mind was constantly thinking about the bliss he had felt while Akshaya was biting him. Now that he was alone, he finally let his lust go freely. He grabbed his man-hood with one hand while his other hand touched hungrily the bite on his neck. He put his finger in it as if he was trying to recreate the sensation, but it was mostly pain and not even a fourth of the pleasure he had got. It was frustrating and it drove him crazy, but he kept going on until he finished in a growl mixed with irritation, relief and lust. 

When Snape came back in the bedroom, he had a better grasp on his emotions, he stared again at Akshaya. He could not understand where that mindless lust came from. He should have gone to his office, which was just in the next room. But he chose to sit on a comfy chair, next to the bed, to be able to react if Akshaya’s state was to deteriorate. Before falling asleep, he decided to get his answers as quickly as possible. 

🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁

Akshaya woke up the next morning sobbing. It was dark in the room, and she just cowered like a little girl while trying to go over her distress. She was feeling so much pain now that she had woken up. And it was only the beginning. She had not slept for some time now, and her body was not used to it, so she quickly became really tired. However, her mind chose to let her dream of her parents when she was finally able to sleep. And it had been a torture. She had seen them, she had talked to them, she had felt so good, so relieved… Just to woke up and remembered that they were fucking dead. Her grief slowly turned to anger against the whole world, and especially against herself. She clang her fists and bit her lips with all her strength to try to hold on to her overwhelming feelings. Suddenly she heard a faint sound coming from the left of the room. Akshaya froze on the spot. Her senses began to scan the room and she quickly spotted the man sitting on a chair close to the bed. And it was not any man, it was Professor Snape. Her mind flipped, and she tried desperately to understand what was happening. It took her only one second to remember what had happened. She lost all will at that very instant. 

“I think you owe me some explanations Miss Nosferatu.”

What he understood very well was that he had witnessed something very personal. It had felt intensely wrong, and he had found that seeing her crying was unbearable. However, he could not let his feelings control him. He had to know what was happening, while he was feeling suddenly so close to her. He looked at her while her face looked so much in pain that he strangely thought that he was feeling it too. Akshaya’s eyes, ordinary sharp, looked dull, as if her mind was empty. What could have made her that pained? He tried to use his legilimency out of habit, and he suddenly felt a great feeling of despair and he saw a man and a woman (probably vampires). Snape was surprised to be able to explore her mind but what he saw made him remember what had happened the year before. Dumbledore had received some news about the Nosferatu family, it was important so Akshaya decided to go back. Two days later they had received a letter from her, asking if she could take the O.W.L during the summer vacation for personal reasons. Since Miss Nosferatu was a good student, with good grades, Snape had supported her request and Dubmledore had naturally agreed to it. Until today, Snape had not thought much about it. After all, even if that student was good and amiable, he did not want to meddle with other people. Even with his colleagues he was doing the least possible. And he had already done everything he could while taking her as an apprentice. He was done with people, and everything, he already knew that his life would only be long and annoying and lonely, but he was fine with it. It was his punishment for letting Lily…

“What happened to you last year.” 

The question had slipped out his mouth before he knew it. But now, he wanted to hear her answer. Akshaya’s eyes seemed to lighten a little, but only to reflect pain.

“My parents… Are dead. I thought that I could handle it, that I could hold out until the vacations. I did not want to… I-”

Akshaya grabbed her chest at the heart place with a tortured look. Snape stayed still but he felt a strange pain. She looked angry and sad at the same time, her face was restless and she began to cry silently. 

“I wanted to be _different_. I wanted to be better but I was just so full of myself !”

Suddenly, Akshaya’s anger seemed to be shut off like a candle. She looked emotionless but Snape could still feel the pain in his chest. 

“I am sorry for losing my temper. I will explain everything to you. Since you are now my _first blood_.”

The ringing of the two last words was strangely pleasing at Snape’s ears. Akshaya was now looking more determined, she was speaking with precision and rationality. However, the professor was not feeling better while noticing it. He could not stop thinking that her face was not right. He was feeling a lingering sensation. 

“There are not that many young vampires. Some are created by biting but it is forbidden since the Vampire Pacification law from 1894. The only way for a new vampire to be born now is the same way as for humans. It is possible but very rare for various reasons. My point is, that a young vampire is not a full vampire before his seventeenth birthday. During that night, he has to drink human blood to be able to transform into an adult vampire. It has been a custom since very long… And… I really thought that I could change that. But I was too immature and foolish. Once again, I am really sorry, _my first blood_."

"Why are you calling me like this." 

Maybe he should have been angrier. But his emotion control could be very handy. 

"During that special night, a young vampire became bonded with the first human he bites. I do not know why, but it is a matter of fact. And it added to the restriction of births."

"What does it imply?"

Akshaya felt that it was almost relaxing. Maybe the professor Snape being her first blood was not that dramatic. After all he was rational and it helped her to not give up. 

"It implies that from now on we are linked by an old magic. Sadly I do not know much about it. My parents were not eager to explain it to me. And as the Nosferatu's heir, I had to deal with it alone. I can assure you that I will keep things the least possibly annoying for you." 

Snape glared at her for a long time without saying a word. Akshaya looked back, but she could already feel the bond between them. She sincerely was at a loss, but she did not want her professor to look down on her or to begin to hate her. She was already feeling so alone now that her parents were dead… For her, the only two persons she could trust were her professor and obviously Ixia. However, there was something more bothering about that bound. She really wanted her professor's blood, and to be specific she just wanted him, period. It was a little scary for her who had never experienced something that strong, yet she could not talk about it with him. She was more afraid about his reaction than her pulsions. 

"Lumos."

Snape finally stood up. Akshaya followed him without thinking and they looked at each other again. She was feeling something strong and stunning in her mind. Without thinking she took a step toward her professor. She saw her bite on his neck, it was still a little bloody and she touched. Snape instantly grabbed her arm. He was not hurting her, but it only strengthened her urge to taste him. And even if her professor's face was expressionless she could feel from his grips and the bound that he was not unaffected.

“Are you really aware of what your actions are provoking?”

His voice was cold and rational, however it had no effect on Akshaya’s hunger. She glared at him while her golden eyes slowly became red again. It was a strange phenomenon, and Snape made a mental note on it. 

“I can feel that you are not unwilling.” 

She was feeling more bold now that she knew he was her first blood. Now, he was _hers_. She felt a little wrong when she thought that but it was hidden behind so much thirst that she did not notice it. Snape’s grip on her arm strengthened. 

“You are still naive Miss Nosferatu. Or is it just too hard to speak about sexual arousement?”

Akshaya felt wronged by his words. Something was not normal with his way of saying it. His tone sounded dejected. She wanted to say something to correct him, or to explain what she was feeling, but it was strangely hard. Her discomfort was so obvious that Snape’s face let appear a smirk full of disdain. Even if it was hard to know toward who he was feeling disdain, the young woman still felt hurt. 

“You just need my blood after all. You do not need to concern yourself with the more unpleasant aspect, I will handle it.”

At that moment, Snape’s rationality turned back on Akshaya’s feelings. She knew that what he was saying was wrong, but she did not know what to answer him. His superior tone, or his way to ascertain her uncomfort was unfortunately true but she was not sure if it was for the good reasons. She could not bargain with him, since it was already good that he did not reject the bound, and accepted to let her drink his blood. How could she ask for more? In fact, it was not only her professor’s rationality which was working against them, it was also hers. 

“It is still early. Go back to your bedroom before someone notices your absence.” 

He finally released her arm, but she felt no relief. She desperately needed to know that their bond was not only something unpleasant for him. She had to know if he was feeling the same thing as she was feeling right now in her chest. But objectively, it was unnecessary. Akshaya finally gave up, she stepped back and began to walk out of the bedroom. 

“Thank you for your understanding.”

Snape heard her last words and they were like acid on his bite. It was just insane how any words, any glare from her could make him feel things he thought were dead inside of him. The professor forced himself to go in his potion room. He began to brew a potion to renew his blood, meanwhile he tried desperately to empty his messy mind, but he could not entirely erase the lingering feeling. 

🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁

Ixia woke up that same morning with a real bad aftertaste. She had no memory of her dream, but she knew that it had not been a good one. She looked toward Akshaya’s bed next to her. Even if she had already noticed that her friend was not sleeping much, at least she usually tried to be back when Ixia woke up. It was not the case today, and Ixia was afraid that something bad had finally happened. She quickly drew her wand to check with her runes if something could have hurt Akshaya and made her unable to come back. At that instant, the bedroom’s door opened on the blond young woman. Ixia looked at her, she really wanted to ask her where she had been, but she was afraid to scare her off. However, Akshaya went straight to her.

“I need to talk to you.” Akshaya looked in a better shape but her glare was asking for her best friend.

“Damn it ! You really took your time this time !” Ixia smirked but there were tears in her eyes. 

Ixia did not wait, she jumped on her feet and dressed up quickly. Then, she took her friend's hand and led her to a discreet place. It was near the backyard, there was a small stone wall on which they both sat down. The sun was slowly rising, but there was no risk for Akshaya since it was a patio. 

“Thank you for waiting so long for me. I think I could have not made it until now without you…”

Ixia noticed that her friend was strangely different. She was less sick, but not happy. It was odd and a little unsettling. 

“It’s okay. Just next time come to see me sooner.”

“I will. I… My parents are dead. They died last year. During the winter break. It was… Really hard.”

Akshaya forced herself to say out loud what she was feeling, she knew that if she did not speak about it to her best friend, she would never do it and she would end up the same as the other vampires she wanted so much to be different from. Ixia took kindly to her hand, and Akshaya began to cry silently. Seeing that, the brown haired one cast a spell to create an invisible bubble which would prevent others from hearing them.

“You can speak freely, nobody will hear us.”

“I am a true vampire now. I have drunk human blood for the first time. It was not what I wanted, but it is too late for regrets now.”

“Who?”

“The professor Snape.”

Ixia looked at her with a shocked and funny face. 

“I am a little insulted that you prefered him rather than me !”

“I did not want to steal your future from you…”

“But his you could?”

Ixia question made Akshaya realise what she had done. Why had she gone for Professor Snape? What were her true intentions that night?

“I thought… That he would not allow me to drink his blood… I think.”

“How did it go?”

“It could have been worse, I guess…”

Ixia took a moment to sort out what she just had heard. It made sense. Her friend's behaviour had been so strange, but she had done it to protect her. She could more or less accept it, even if it hurt her pride. What she truly wanted to understand was if her friend would change now that she was a full vampire.

“So… What now? What is different from before?”

“I guess I will neither sleep, or eat human food anymore. I can not go out during the day. And things like garlic would probably kill me if I eat, touch or smell some.”

“It can not be all bad !”

“True. I can turn into a bat at will, I can see in the dark as in day. I am faster, stronger than a normal human. I can heal myself too.”

“Ok. I guess we can do nothing about the garlic, but I was thinking about something about the sun for a while.”

“What was it?”

“I’ll tell you when I succeed. For now I feel that you need to tell me more about Professor Snape.”

Akshaya sighted, her friend was a little too perceptive, or she knew her too well now. She tried to explain what she was feeling, but it was not clear even for herself.

“I think that the best course of action is for you to study that _bound_ with him.”

“I do not feel that he wants to do so.”

“Make him.” Ixia said with a smirk.

Really, Akshaya had forgotten what she had done with Ixia until now. Together they had learned to never give up, and mainly to never let others control them. If they wanted something, they just had to go for it, they will look for the consequences after. The regrets were not for them.

“And you? How were your vacations with your family?”

“I thought that it was better, but it seems that my father can still surprise me. His last idea is to marry me to some old pure blood to strengthen our family name.”

“Such originality. What are you going to do?”

“Oh. I already began. I have a boyfriend for now. And I will make the perfect reputation for myself.”

“I see. That is a good idea. Are you hungry? I am smelling breakfast. It will not be a bother for me to look at you. On the contrary, please do eat for both of us.”

Ixia accepted and they both went to the great hall. They talked during the meal, they looked really happy and lighthearted. When they finally left, Akshaya noticed that there was an empty seat in the professors’ table. It was Snape's.

The days after were more or less peaceful. Ixia went out with her boyfriend for a while. She had no feeling for him, but she would do anything to cross her father. The boy was a Slytherin, but when he tried to have sex with her she just dumped him. He tried to make her regret, but in the end he was the one who regretted. After that she took a girlfriend. Her idea was good, but it was also a waste of time. She had to find someone willingly then dumped it and also made sure that some nasty rumors ran about her. In less than a month, she was already too bored to look for another victim. However, the solution came from someone unexpected.

They were in the library working on some hard charm homework. Both Ixia and Akshaya had succeeded in that OWL's subject. But they were not alone since Tonk and Charlie were there too. The young girl was changing her face to make her friends laugh. 

"So how is your last catch going ?" Charlie asked casually to Ixia.

"I have already dumped him. Finally, it seems it's more annoying for me than for my father. It is just too much work to make me look like an easy girl when I dumped all the boys who are trying to touch me." 

"It would be easier with a partner aware of your schemes."

Ixia looked at Charlie as if she was seeing him for the first time in her life. He was now fifteen years old, and they were friends for quite some time. He was really funny and open minded, his curiosity for magical creatures had always been out of pure adoration. 

"Charlie are you free to date ?"

🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁

Quickly after the first bite, Akshaya began to understand that there was indeed more than just a thirst between her and her professor. She was not an idiot, she had always felt good around him, but she had thought until today that it was only because he was reliable and really talented. It was both his seriousness and his rationality that made him someone she could trust. Before her parents death, she had even thought that maybe she could just stay at Hogwarts as his assistant. After all, she thought that she would not become the Lord Dracula before a few decades, so she had thought that she could just keep learning with Snape. Her purpose was to become better than the other vampire by having a wider culture and more capacities. 

However, all her dreams had been crushed the instant her parents had died. It was still too painful to think about it so Akshaya forced herself to think about her current problem. She was feeling something in her, something different from before. It was a mix of frustration, regret and self-hatred. And it was not coming from her. She clearly had her own negative emotions, but it was more like doubt and guilt. At first, she did not want to believe it, but she had to accept the truth : she could feel what her professor was feeling. It seemed so absurd ! After all he was a great occlumen; but it seemed to be useless to counter the bound. Still Akshaya did not know what to do with that information. Should she talk to him? Try to understand him ? But each time she decided to do it, she remembered what had happened the last time. 

If she had not been taught about the bound, it was obvious that she knew nothing about sex. She had not felt any attraction before in her life, except for friendship but even her perception about that was a little different from what she could see around her. Of course, as a sixth year, she had seen the other students begin to flirt, even kiss sometimes in the hallways. However it had no effect on her. She began to doubt herself even more, until she decided to ask the only person she thought had experience. 

"Ixia ! I need your help."

Her best friend was currently cuddling with Charlie as if they were very much in love. Maybe it was cute for other students, but Akshaya could not see the difference from before (maybe because she knew the truth). 

"What is it ?"

"I need you to explain me everything about sex."

Ixia looked at her friend with big eyes while Charlie was desperately trying to hold his laugh. Which did not work and he actually fell on his ass from laughing hysterically. Akshaya looked at him with irritation. 

"Akshaya." Ixia began while putting her left hand on her friend's shoulder. "I am… Asexual."

"Eh?"

It took a while at Akshaya to understand that there were different ways of loving and even making love. Which taught them that the vampires were even slower than wizards on those subjects. Finally, Ixia stopped talking and Akshaya looked around them with a lost expression.

"I really want to help you more, but you need to figure this out yourself. And with Professor Snape."

"I know…"

"Just if you need to talk, or need anything else, do not forget to come see me."

"Thank you Ixia."

Maybe it was for the better, Akshaya finally thought. There was no easy way for her, she had already felt it, but now she was certain of it. She had not seen professor Snape alone since the last time, almost a month and half ago. He had not asked for her, and she had not dared to disturb him until she had sorted out what was happening to them. However, the thirst was starting to torture her again. It was probably not healthy how she kept weaning herself but she did not want to go bite her professor everyday. Still, she was now a full vampire and she knew a pretty good gift of goodwill to offer him. She decided to go to see him at his personal potion room. She felt really tense, which made her fear that he would know she was coming. She still knocked and the odor opened herself. 

"The samples are on the desk. Take them and be on your way." 

Akshaya gritted her teeth. His cold tone and his words hurt her again, but she did not let it discourage her. She could still feel it, that pain coming from him. At the very least, she wanted to talk to him, to try to understand him. He was working on a potion, turning his back at her. She looked at him for an instant. He was really tall, and slim. His hair was long and dark, she found it pretty nice. That kind of thought had never reached her mind, but one the spot she only felt a farm feeling in her chest. Maybe he had felt it too, either way he suddenly looked tuners toward her with a serious glare. 

"What are you looking at ?"

"I am sorry if I am disturbing you. I am not her for… your blood. I came with a gift of peace." 

"What are you trying to achieve Miss Nosferatu?"

His glare was severe and sardonic.

"I am trying to make things work. Do you think you can try too, my first blood?" 

She had called him like that out of habit, and she feared that it would only make things worse. 

However, he made no comment. But he did not look happy about it either. His face darkened. Akshaya stayed as neutral as she could. She went to put what she had brought next to the blood samples. 

“There is everything you could need from a vampire : blood, hair and drool. It’s all fresh, and I will replenish it when you need it.”

Snape did not say a word, but he came next to her to see the ingredients. He looked at it with his usual seriousness. She felt relieved to see him like this, it was almost as if they were back to their usual partnership. If only things could just keep going like this… 

“It seems to be fine ingredients. I will hear you out.”

“I think… We should try to understand that bond. I…” She took a deep breath. “I want this to work. I understand that I am immature on many subjects, but I am willing to learn. Because I care for you.”

The professor looked at her student standing next to him. He could no longer see her as a young girl, she was clearly a young woman and his own body was betraying him. She was not an outstanding beauty, she was more or less normal, but there was something more about her. Her way to walk and to stand were always full of confidence and she had a noble standing. There was also something mystic in her eyes and her canines seemed to draw him. Snape had not even reached his thirtieth birthday, but he had given up trying to find someone to share his life with. The only one he had ever dreamed about had been Lily, but it was over now and he could definitely not betray her memory. His bitterness was stronger than anything, and he was feeling the need to suffer for what he had done. However, Akshaya did not have to suffer too. She was not responsible for his actions. If it was just giving his blood, he could do it without a second thought, but he had realised from the first bite that it was not only that. Every time he saw her, his desire would grow, and when she was not here… It was the worst. His thoughts would always wonder about her, and he would always worry. 

Now that she was here, it was better, however now it was his lust that was bothering him. Maybe he could have just denied all this if there it was not for those feelings he was sensing coming from her. It was warm and kind. Why could she not hate him? After all it was what he was the best for : making people he appreciates hates him. But even if he could feel she was hurt when he was harsh with her, she never turned to anger. And to be honest he had already done that once (making someone important hate him), so he was not that eager to do it twice. He really would have liked to tell her that he did not care for her, that he did not want to see her anymore but… He just could not. 

"Go on." He finally said while sitting down on his desk's chair.

"First I think you have also noticed that we can feel… things." She kept going while sitting down too. "I know you are an occlumen, does it help ?"

"It doesn’t seem to be the case. But I never tried in your presence."

"We can start there. We need to know the effect and limits of this bound." 

Snape simply nodded to invite her to try what she had in mind. Akshaya looked in his eyes without embarrassment, she really wanted to show him that she was not a kid anymore. At the beginning, she mainly felt his annoyance. It was dominating the rest, but gradually she was able to feel the nuances in his emotions. She found again his regrets and self loathing, but she could not understand why he was feeling like this. There had to be something causing it ! But it did not seem that she was in his mind, everything was too confused and unrefined. She finally understood : the bound was different from legilimency, she was not reading his emotions or thoughts in his mind, but directly in his heart. It was so intrusif that she felt wrong, however at that instant she felt an intense feeling of pain coming from trahison. 

“Who betrayed you?” She asked while trying to differentiate his pain from hers. 

“What did you see?!” His voice was suddenly rasped and aggressive which took Akshaya by surprise. 

“I saw nothing. I just _felt_ it. It seems that I can feel what you are feeling. Maybe I can know if you are in danger.”

“I am not in danger right now.” His tone was still sharp.

Akshaya did not like how he looked, he wanted to hide what he was feeling, and she could sense that it was not for good reasons. She sensed a sudden urge to understand him. He was her first blood now, he was precious for her, and she wanted him to trust her. 

“Stop.”

“What?” 

“Do I really need to remind you that I can feel what you are feeling?” 

“In that case… Just tell me.”

“You are quite bold Miss Nosferatu.” 

She did not answer, she just faintly smiled while letting her feelings flow in hope he could sense them too. 

“Nobody betrayed me, I was the one who did.” 

Akshaya waited patiently for what would follow. But the potion in the cauldron chose that instant to make a nice bubbling sound. Snape slowly stood up, he walked to his brewing and took care of it for a while. There was no sound aside from the potion’s. The vampire did not mind, she just closed her eyes and waited. She was feeling Snape’s negative emotions slowly fade away, replaced by a sense of dedication. However, closing her eyes awakened her flair. She sensed the blood in the samples just in front of her. Her thirst came forth and she desperately tried to hide it from Snape. How could she smell it through the glass?! Or rather… She had been on edge since she had walked in the room, and now that she had eased a little, her hunger had reached her. They were already in March, so it had been more than a month since the last time she had drunk human blood, her first blood's one precisely. She remembered that her parents would drink on a daily basis, but she did not know if it was necessary. Akshaya suddenly stood up. She wanted to be strong, so she had to leave before it was too late.

"Miss Nosferatu, your work is waiting for you."

Akshaya turned toward his professor with widening eyes. He only smirked as if he knew very well what her situation was. 

"There's some first year's homework. I think you can easily handle them as my assistant. Meanwhile I need to finish that potion requested by St Mungo's hospital."

Akshaya nodded and sat back in her chair. She took the homeworks and put all her will into it. She ignored everything else. It was about two similar ingredients, the subject looked easy on the first approach but in fact the two ingredients had very precise differences. It was exactly the type of mistake a good potion brewer could not make, and by making his first year do that kind of homework, Snape could easily know which would be at least correct or which would be totally ignorant until the end of the seven years. 

At the same time, Snape was finishing his brewing. It was a shame, but he was clearly stalling. That potion was really easy for him but he wanted to keep Akshaya here. Until tonight he had carefully kept his emotions in check, but now that she was so close he could not be as efficient. His bite mark was itching, and he touched it with one hand without thinking. Immediately, he felt the urge to be bitten again. He yearned to feel that good so badly ! Still he could not accept to use Akshaya like that, because she was his student, and maybe the only person who sincerely wanted to stay with him. But was she really ? He shook the idea as it formed in his mind, for the bond left no room to imagine how she was feeling. She was not manipulating him, but could he say the same about him? She was young, inexperienced, he could feel that she desired him even if she had no way to recognize this kind of attirance, and it would be so easy to use that to fulfill his selfish desire by manipulating her desire for him. 

"Are you okay my first blood?"

Snape nearly jumped into his cauldron when Akshaya touched him. Her fingers were cold, and since he was on edge he had slightly overreacted. 

"What are you doing, Miss Nosferatu?"

"I finished my task. I did not want to startle you, but you seemed in pain."

She touched her chest while saying so, making him understand what she was referring to. Again, she had felt his emotions, how careless of him. 

"It is nothing."

"The bite, is it still hurting you?"

Akshaya leaned closer without a warning, she moved his hand away to look directly at his bite mark. Her eyes became red on the spot, but she bravely held back. Her emotions were so strong that she felt as caught in a tempest. She did not like to see him in pain, but she also wanted to bite him even harder ! Snape’s own emotions only added oil to her fire and Akshaya began to lose all control. Snape stayed frozen, his will was like a candle flame which had been stifled by her glare. At the instant he thought she would bite him, she fell. One second her face was in front of his, then it had disappeared. Snape grabbed her instinctively, again she looked pale.

"You are doing it again aren't you?"

"I… I can handle it. It is nothing."

"Not another word."

Snape easily carried her in his arms until he sat down on his chair. Akshaya could have broken free, but sincerely she was a bit too well there. Her first blood smell made her thirsty again, she clenched her fists to try to hold on.

"Bite me."

Akshaya glared at Snape. He looked so sure, and she was feeling his need merged with her's. She was a bit nervous and rushed by her hunger. Out of patience she finally bite him on the same spot. Snape could not hold back a slight groan of pleasure and pain. It was just unbelievable how pleasurable it was as much as painful. His mind went crazy and he desperately put his hands on Akshaya hips to try to hold back. It was the same as before except there was no surprise effect nor fear on Akshaya's health. But he still was not sure of what to do. He was almost certain she was not aware of his sexual desire, and he did not know if she had some for him. He felt the teeth go deep in his flesh and an incredible feeling of ecstasy went through all his body. He was feeling that she liked his blood and it made him truly happy. It was the best. He just hated to desire her so much. Was he really doing all wrong once again? After ruining everything with Lily, would it be the same with Akshaya ? As Lily only needed his friendship, Akshaya needed only his blood… The rest was unnecessary. 

Snape did not have the time to realise that Akshaya had stopped biting him. He realised it when he felt her mouth on his, her tongue playing with his and his blood all over. The young woman pressed herself against him, with a greedy need. His thoughts were blown away and without believing it he began to kiss her back. It was really messy, neither of them really knew what to do and they were both draven mad by the bound. They were kissing, being kissed but also feeling the other kissing and being kissed. For Snape his other experiences were not worth mentioning, and for Akshaya, well, it was completely new. She put her hands in her first blood's hair to be even closer. She felt so well, it was indescribable. But even if she was driven by her desire, she quickly felt lost.

"I am really sorry for my lack of understanding.” Akshaya said faintly. “It seems that as a vampire I am not aware of the same things as humans. But I am really eager to do my best for you, my first blood.”

She was looking at him with willful eyes, and at the same time she accepted her flaws. Since the last time, she seemed to have undergone some reflexions about what had happened. Snape welt wronged by this, he was letting her do that for him while he was just doing nothing. He had not changed even a bit since he was adolescent. He was still rational enough to understand that his thoughts were a little extreme, and that was surely because of the bound, but it still sounded true for him. 

“Your consideration is appreciated, Miss Nosferatu. However there is no need for you to concern yourself with such unnecessary concerns."

“Maybe it is up to me to decide if I want to concern myself with it? I still do not know you well, your past or your worries, still we are now bound forever, and I know how you are there… And that is all that matters.”

Akshaya gently put her hand on his chest, she even smiled heartily and Snape felt his heart ache at her sight. She was… Too kind and pure. Even as a vampire she clearly was not a bloodthirsty monster (or at least only for his). Could he really just accept to be appreciated by someone like that? Did he really deserve it? Akshaya chose that moment to resume kissing. It was so warm and comforting. It was really different from when she bit him, and maybe it helped him to think a little more clearly. 

“If it is really what you want, I will consider it. But not tonight, I need to be sure that it is not a rash decision, neither for you or for myself.”

“It is indeed a good resolution. I will do as you think.”

Snape sighed, he felt so glad when she had said that. He really cursed that bound sometimes ! Now they had finally calmed down, they looked at each other with a bit of uneasiness, especially for Akshaya who was slowly understanding what may have happened. 

“So… What is the point of the samples then?” 

“Take them. In case we are not together and you need blood.” 

“Thank you. Hm…”

Akshaya looked around the room, she had clearly something on your mind, but she was hesitating. Finally she turned her head toward him.

“Can I stay to work here tonight? I will not trouble you.”

“You can. But only tonight.”

Akshaya smiled again. Really, Snape felt truly grateful. 

🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁

_The bound. It is a quite powerful magic. The wizards who had done it must have been really impressive. However there is nothing left about the ritual, only the consequences. The vampire's oral tradition for their secrets was a terrible mistake. Even if it had succeeded at preventing humans from discovering them, it had also lost most of it even from themselves. So I am here now, writing those words for the next generation. Because I know that our kind will never end, though I want us to not be afraid anymore and to know ourselves better._

_The bound_ , Lord Dracula, Akshaya Nosferatu _._

Seventh year

Ixia came back to Hogwarts for her last year as a student. She was still prefect, but at least now she had Charlie to prevent her from dying of boredom. Without a surprise he had been appointed as gryffindor prefect. And, it was a relief, Dumbledore had not been mad to the point of choosing her as head girl. So she was in high spirits, she had spent most of her vacation in Akshaya’s estate. It had been really different from when they were young, but Ixia was willing to do her best for her friend. Now that Akshaya was Lord Dracula, she had to deal with a lot of complicated matters such as the rights of vampires or the relations between wizards, humans and vampires. And, seriously the vampires had a fucking gift to cause troubles. There had not been one day without a problem. But, Ixia already had some ideas. Since last year, her father had acknowledged her utility, and he had given up on finding her some old and wealthy husband (precisely she had such a bad reputation that nobody wanted her). Still, her runes and charms talents were allowing his father to make large profits with his sales. Their family was one of pure-blood, but they were not working for the minister, so they were not as wealthy as others. So her father had done everything to earn more money and become friends with those one. And he was succeeding even more now that he had his daughter help. However, Ixia was not planning to keep things like that… But she had still some time before it. For now, she just wanted to enjoy her last year of innocence… 

For Akshaya, she was happy to come back. And it was really funny to see from Ixia’s perspective. 

“Stop wriggling like this.” 

“Do you not have to be with the other prefects? I heard Charlie is one of yours now.”

“As if I’ll do what they want me to do.” Ixia looked at her with her special look “ _what a joke”_ and Akshaya smiled smugly. 

Damn it was good to have her friend back, Ixia thought. At the same date last year, she was not so sure that this would happen. Who would have thought that their potion professor could be a good partner for Akshaya’s bound? And it was really obvious that their relationship, even if not simple, was good for her. Ixia was not jealous, maybe because she had Charlie who was also a nice guy. Even if there were no feelings between them, they were perfect for each other. Ixia had never the time to think about her sexual orientation, but with Charlie they had taken the time to discover what they wanted. Which was… Nothing. Both of them were asexual and even romantical relationship did not look bright for them. So, for now, they were just pretending for Ixia’s reputation, and they were having fun just as friends. 

“It is the same for me.” Akshaya answered playfully. 

“Ok you won.”

Akshaya nodded proudly. She had worked hard during the two last months, between her duties as Lord Dracula, her preparation for the coming NEWT, and last but not least, her research about the bound and the first blood. She had done all these in hope to improve her relationship with her professor and first blood, Snape. They had spent the end of the sixth year exploring their bound, and what they had understood was that Akshaya needed blood almost daily to be in good health. Her powers had increased a lot, and now she was physically really strong, and she could do magic without saying a word. However, she could not take her professor's blood as often as she needed it. But, she was also really unwilling to taste another person’s blood. So, for the last months Snape had worked on a potion to help him create new blood faster, while Akshaya was drinking only a quarter of what she needed. It was not easy but it was fine, at least she was not starving. It was not painful, she was just a little bit tired. For the two months of vacation, she only used the blood samples. She could have gone to see her professor at his house, but she was still his student, she was not willing to tarnish his reputation, nor hers by the way. 

Like this, both young women attended the usual first meal of the year. The repartition ceremony ended without anyone worth remembering. Ixia and Akshaya began to walk down the corridor towards their bedroom. However, when they reached the entrance, the vampire stopped. 

“Have fun.” Ixia said with a smirk.

Akshaya arrived at her professor's room. She was feeling suddenly even more impatient. She pressed her book against her chest. It was really useless to stay like this, with the bound her professor would without a doubt know her presence. They had begun to work on different aspects of it, for example it was more or less possible to know the activity of the other one. Or at least to guess it from the impressions they were receiving. And Akshaya was feeling annoyance and restlessness coming from her first blood. The conclusion she drew was… 

“Are you really waiting for me to knock?” She asked while laughing. 

The door opened itself, and she saw Snape at his desk with a dark expression on his face. But it was not enough to hide the feelings pouring through the bound. Even if he did not seem glad, it was at least relieved to see her in good health. 

"You are quite noisy Miss Nosferatu. I did not think you were that kind of student."

"If I knew that letting you alone for two months would have made you a grumpy old man, I would not have left."

Snape frowned. Akshaya had really become more bold and determined. Even if she had always been proud, she had the habit to keep a low profile. 

"You seem in quite good spirits, if you do not need my blood, I don't see why you are bothering me at such an outrageous time."

 _He likes taunting me a bit too much_ , Akshaya thought with a light smile. The young woman still closed the distance between themselves (after closing the door), she put her work on the desk but kept on hand on it. Snape's glare sharpened but he did not try to take it from her.

"If you do not want me here, I will go back to my common room… Although I would willingly do it only after you paid your respects to me."

Snape was not even thirty but he was already acting like an old man cut from the rest of the other people. He was always cold, even cynical and extremely sarcastical. Already most of the students, except the Slytherin, looked at him as a mean and scary teacher. However, Akshaya knew from their bound, and the way he took care of her, that he could not be summed up to only that. Even if he was making it hard to see. Immediately after her words, his dark eyes tried to make her feel bad, but he could not hide what was truly in him, not from her. She did not have to talk, she knew he wanted it as badly as her, if not more. He slowly turned his chair toward her, letting her clear way to him. Akshaya came closer, she did not wander her gaze from his. Everything she wanted, everything she yearned for was there. Snape leisurely bent his neck to let her total access to it. The vampire's eyes slowly turned red, she sat on his legs without a concern in the world. Her canines briefly touched his skin, throwing anticipating thrills all over his body. Then, she kissed him passionately. All her lonely days and all her care for him were in that kiss. It was hunger and affection in one. Once again Snape was surprised by her action. Each time he thought she was only after his blood, she would show him that it was not the only thing she wanted. The Professor let his restraints melt while slowly caressing Akshaya's long golden hair. It was a strange but pleasant habit he had taken. The young vampire was a little different, she would always gripped to his dark hair with a passion totally uncontrolled. Which was making even harder for him to control his own desire. 

"Would you show me your work now?" He asked while trying to hide the effect she had on him.

When she looked at him with her red cheeks and all the lust in the world in her eyes, he swore to himself that he would not be able to let her go. 

“You are intentionally making it harder for me, aren’t you?”

“It may be the case…”

Akshaya chuckled a little before sitting straight on her first blood’s legs. She almost came back to her ordinary self, serious and restrained. She took her book.

“It was not an easy task, although Ixia helped me as well as some of my servants. It seems that most of the traditions are oral for us, but with their own memories we have learned some interesting things.” 

Akshaya opened her book and showed Snape what was written in it.

"The first thing is that the first blood ritual is only for pure blood vampires like me. Which are very rare and these could explain the lack of information. First, it seemed that there is more to the bound than we thought. There are two ways to do that, the bloody one and the easy one.”

“Which one have we taken?”

“None of them. The bloody one is to simply kill the human after the first bite, like this no feelings can be developed with the vampire. And the easy one is to do it while blindfolded to know nothing about the human, and he is simply put back to his life, preferably very far away from the vampire. The purpose is obvious, if a vampire and a human stay together, the vampires are going to disappear. So most of the vampires ignored their first blood and married a pure blood vampire as them to try and have a baby vampire.”

Akshaya just looked away for a moment. Her parents were not dead for two years, and she had already discovered and understood that there had never been love between them. When everything had happened she was too young to understand their relationship (and even any relationship), and now… She was feeling a bit dejected. Unexpectedly, she saw Snape put his hands on hers. 

“We just have to do it our own way.”

His compassion was coming through the bound and his hand’s heat. Akshaya smiled bitterly. 

“That is not all. It seemed that everyone who had undertaken the bond had developed feelings. As if it was a part of it.”

Akshaya was not really eager to share that fact with her professor, she knew that his rationalism would make him question the reality of what they were having together. As she had done when she had discovered it. 

“That’s not really surprising.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The bound allows us to feel everything that the other is feeling. Which is the hard part for any relationship. Other people always look for someone who can understand them, and it is exactly what the bound offer. I think those who created it we’re quite clever. They didn’t have to put any love spell for it to work.” 

“I guess… I did not think about it like these.”

She was truly ignorant of relationships. For her, what she had with her professor was about all she knew. If he was saying it like this, she just believed it. She wrote down his answer in her book.

“What is this part about?”

“Oh. I tried to scientifically determine my need in blood. With the blood of someone else.”

The feeling of betrayal she felt coming from Snape was so intense that she thought her heart would just implode. His expression became full of anger, and he exuded a cold as ice aura.

“Do not take it like this, please my first blood.” Akshaya asked without a hint of supplication in her voice. “Ixia just gave me a sample of blood. I tried to hold with it the longer I could, but the results were obvious.”

“You didn’t bite her?” She felt in his voice that he was desperately trying to keep his temper in check. 

“Why would I ? She just cut her wrist and made me a sample of her blood, as I just said. You have the procedure noted here.”

Strangely enough, Snape’s anger slowly calmed down. Firstly because he was realising that it was exaggerated by the bound, and secondly because he was not fond of looking like a total jealous jerk. He read silently the notes, but something triggered his irritation again.

“You tried to regenerate yourself after drinking the blood?”

“It was the easiest way to find out the differences. My arm took one more day to grow back with Ixia’s blood. Even if she tried to cheat with her runes. ”

This time, Snape looked at her with killing intent. Even Akshaya’s laugh only rubbed more on his rage. 

“It’s absolutely not something to laugh about. I did not take you for someone with so little self-esteem.”

“What did you think? I am a vampire, and a powerful one as it is ! ” 

It was unexpected for both of them, but Akshaya suddenly jumped on her feet with anger. She glared at him with a dark expression. She half thought that it was strange that she was reacting like this, especially for a joke, but Snape’s reaction had triggered something hidden in her. 

“I did not let old ways entrave me, and I will only become stronger !”

“What are you hiding from me?”

Snape was not a fool. He had read what she had written. She had only made small cuts on her arms, but it was still enough to make him angry from the little care she had for herself. However, her reaction was clearly set off by something. The emotions he was percepting from her were confused and painful, with a mix of guilt and sadness. His question seemed to put an end to Akshaya's storm. 

“I am very sorry for that incredible inexcusable behaviour of mine. I do not know what has just happened to me.”

“If you want me to trust you, you need to do the same.”

“I do, I really do. It is just something…”

What Snape could now feel was even more unexpected than the rest. He stood up too and grabbed her arms to force her to look at him. The fear in her heart was also showing in the shadow of her golden eyes. 

“Who is threatening you?” 

🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁

Akshaya and Ixia spent their seventh year doing everything they had still not done. Ixia had won the quidditch cup with her team, but now Charlie was the Seeker and captain of Gryffindor's. And she had been even more determined to win against him. It had made some pretty interesting matches, Akshaya had even come with pop corns once (in fact it was Tonk’s but she still tried some). The last one had been particularly impressive, even if the Slytherin had a better score, Charlie still succeeded to catch the golden snitch. With that move, Charlie only succeeded to equalize with the other team, but it was also the end of the game. Like that, gryffindor and slytherin ended up in a draw. It was a little weird and Ixia jocked a lot with Charlie in saying to him that he could take a little more time next time. Meanwhile, Akshaya spent a lot of time creating new potions and trying to understand more about the bound and the vampire abilities. She also helped Snape with Saint Mungo’s requests. She hoped that working with humans could better their relationship. And it was working… More or less. Her classmates became used to her, but she was looking more like a vampire each passing day, and the first year had always a hard time to get used to it. Seeing that made Akshaya ponder how she could make humans used to vampires’ existence. It was a shame that even after the pacification law, people were still scared of them. 

Finally, it was time for their N.E.W.T. Akshaya was seeing it only as an option, she had not planned to get the best scores, after all she absolutely did not need it since her career was already determined. However, Ixia was way more dedicated with the exam. Her best friend was a little surprised, but if the brunette was doing it, it could only mean that she had something in mind. And she would tell her at the moment she had chosen. The results were given just a week after the end of the year. When the owl came to Akshaya’s house (it almost died when seeing bats staring hungrily at her), the Lord Dracula just took the letter with an unemotional expression. For a while, she stared at it, thinking about everything that had happened and about what was still to do. A smirk began to show on her face.

As usual, Snape was staying at his parents’ house for the summer break between school years. It was obviously not a place he was fond of, but it was handy, and he did not have the heart to move somewhere else, somewhere further from his childhood memories with Lily. His regrets were a part of him, and until then he had always been fine with things staying like that. However, he was feeling quite restless since the beginning of the break. He did not succeed to stay put and just enjoy not seeing stupid student. When he was reading some books about potion or ingredients, his thoughts would always wander, and quite systematically reached a golden-haired woman. They had not spoken with each other since the N.E.W.T’s exam. Since last break they had not kept in touch with each other, Snape had thought it would be the same this time around. But he could not rest peacefully. He was always wondering if she was doing fine in her estate, and he hoped that she was not doing some foolish experiments with Ixia’s help. The thing which was worrying him the most was that he did not know how she was eating (or rather drinking). She had on her only a couple of his blood samples, which was far from enough for two months. And he was not even sure he would see her at the school’s start. After all, her seven years had ended a week ago. 

“This place is really not to my liking.” 

Snape looked at Akshaya. Akshaya looked at Snape. 

“I don’t know what is worse, you standing in my house without being invited, or the fact that you don’t seem even slightly concerned by your actions.”

“I do not care. You are my first blood, and I will not tolerate you living in that depressive and shameful place. My pride as Lord Dracula would only be tarnished.”

 _How come that I feel concerned by this?_ Snape thought while feeling totally empty. He could not bring himself to be angry when she was obviously doing her best to find excuses in order to bring him back with her. In fact it was… Kind of endearing. She was already eighteen years old, Lord of all vampires, but she was still a young woman with only too little experiences. Snape just glared at her without showing any intention of answering or moving from his armchair. 

“Fine. I want you to come with me to my house. I need my first blood with me, especially now that I will not come back to Hogwarts. Those two months will be the only time we will have together. I promise you that you would have your own room, you can even have your own house if you want. Building one close to mine should be easy.”

Akshaya glared at her former professor but he did not seem to want to say anything. Truthfully, it was a little bit disappointing and vexing. When she saw him standing up and coming closer to her, she could not help but feel a thrill of anticipation. She was not really aware about good looking or anything, but she still felt drawn by his povoking expression. 

“Do you not hear yourself?” He taunted her with a smirk. “Such boldness shouldn’t be allowed for a young woman like you.”

“I have to signify you that I am not a mere human but a vampire.”

Without a warning, Snape suddenly kissed her with passion. Akshaya did not try to struggle, she was way too satisfied with that course of actions. They stayed tightly embraced for a long and pleasant time. 

“I guess I need to offer you something for your successful N.E.W.T.” Snape added, still grinning. “But not here. First, show me where you want me to live now.”

Akshaya nodded, with a satisfied smile. For Snape, he only thought that it was maybe time to leave that old house, and to begin something new. His parents had not waited for him to do so, and he knew that Akshaya would not let him rest until he agreed with her. However, it did not really annoy him, even if he was leaving this place, his regrets would come with him anyway but it would not prevent him from staying with the she-vampire. 

After that, Akshaya used apparition to guide him to her house. Her servants were already aware that she was bringing back her first blood, so nobody was surprised or else. And, since it was still in full afternoon, there were less people around. Vampires would be more active during evening and night, which was kind of logical since they could not go under the sun. Akshaya was taking big risks wandering like that, but she was careful, and her house had special curtains which would let pass only the light and not the sun rays. Still, it was in their blood and the others did not like to take such inconsiderate riks. Anyway, Akshaya take Snape for a walk around the house. It was so immense that he could just as well take half of it only for himself. And he knew that Lord Dracula would agree to it with even a second thought. 

“And this could be your bedroom, it’s wide and simple, and above all it’s close to mine…”

They had spent a lot of evening and even night together, but they never _shared_ a bed. So she had given him a bedchamber out of habit.

“Where is yours then?”

Akshaya did not pounder and she casually led him to her own bedroom. It was as big as his, but it was more decorated. He saw that she had some pictures on top of her desk, on it there were a lot of pachemints. Most of the walls were hidden by shelves full of well arranged books. However, at the very instant she entered, Akshaya was surprised again by her first blood. He turned toward her and kissed her again. This time, it was more profound, more hungrily. She could feel his intense emotions rising from himself. He took his head in one hand and with the other he pressed her against him. Akshaya had already experienced those heated kisses, she really liked it but it always ended without anything more. She knew her first blood thought very well : she was his student, she was young, too inexperienced… But… A lot of things had changed since the last time, and she could not help herself to hope for more. Finally, Snape stopped kissing her, however he kept her against him. His dark eyes were full of desire, and he glared at her for a long time before speaking again. He was wondering if he was doing the right things, his own doubts were hard to overcome, but his wish to make Akshaya was bigger.

“Do you want to… Have sex… with me?”

He had needed several breaks in his sentence, it was hard to let himself be vulnerable, and he knew that if she would reject him, he would never come over it, however he still wanted to take his chance. He was feeling her sincere affection thanks to the bound, and he believed in it. 

“Yes I want to have sex with you _my first blood_.”

The way she had sayed his surname sent chills down his spine, his desire grew even wider and he resumed kissing her without restraints anymore. She made him so nuts that he pushed her without thinking and her body bumped the closed door. 

“Damn, I am sorry.”

His intense desire was immediately changed by an intense frustration and unhappiness. He wanted to make it so good for her, and he was not even able to kiss her correctly ! He was not rational enough in that instant to realise that the bound was emplifying his reactions, and he began to back down.

“Everything is fine, my first blood.”

Akshaya grabbed his head in her hands. She looked at him with a kind, warmfull smile. 

“You do not need to be that over the edge. I want to have a sexual relation with you, and it will be perfect. Just please enjoy yourself and stop concerning yourself with me.”

“You surely have grown to be a fine vampire.” Snape finally said his playful side kicking back.

“I know. Now please resume…”

Snape held a laugh in front of her phrasing, then he kissed her with passion. It was deep and their tongues played together with need. Slowly, he began to undress her. But he took his time, first he kissed her neck while undoing her shirt buttons, each time he would change the skin part he was touching with his lips. Akshaya was looking at him, her cheeks bright red and her eyes hazy. She could feel her skin burning where he had touched it, and another part of her was strangely itching. The fact that he was going closer to it was not helping at all. Snape kissed the space between her breasts, before going on her belly. There, he stopped to look at her reaction, he smirked with satisfaction before resuming his wandering. Her pants were taken off, letting her with only her underwear. Snape lightly touched her thighs. He saw her shiver with anticipation, her legs clenching to put pressure on her womanhood. He judged that it was the moment to switch for something more serious.

🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋

The young man kissed her lightly on her lips before leading her to sit on her bed. Akshaya sagely sat down while looking at him. She was smiling even if her expression was a little unsure and her cheeks still red. Snape was feeling her desire but also her fear of being something wrong. Himself was a little stiff and nervous, however he had to take on him. He quickly undressed but kept his own underwear. Akshaya’s glare was leaving burning spots on his body, and especially on his bite mark. During all this time she had always bitten in the same place, and right now he felt his desire mixing with his need to be bitten again. At least, Snape kneeled in front of Akshaya before slowly caressing her legs, making her open them. He took the time to see that she was fine with it before touching her pants. She shivered and let out a little surprised sound. It was a strange sensation, but it was very pleasing. However her panty was clearly in the way, and she quickly grew impatient. It was already obvious but the bound made it even clearer for Severus. He took it away for her before kneeling again. This time, he began to kiss her pussy. The sound she made was even more pleasant than the precedent one. Without hesitation, he followed the emotion he was feeling coming from her. He used his tongue to lick and suck alternately. When she was ready he used one finger to make her moan. The first time he heard it, he thought for a second that he had came at the same time. It was so intense, it was unbelievable. He had felt her pleasure as if it was his. It made him want to get more. He wanted to hear her scream of bliss. 

But for now, he had to wait, he wanted her first time to be perfect. He did not have to look at her, he was feeling her around him, in him. The bound was even more formidable than he had imagined. He finally put a second finger and began to masturbate while licking her clitoris. Akshaya’s moans were louder and louder. He thought for a second to let her come, but he wanted to be in her for it. When he stepped back, she growled and her frustration was all over her face. 

“Do not be that hasty Miss Nosferatu.”

“You will need to stop calling me like this my first blood.”

Snape thought for a second.

“If you are ready, I’ll do it now. _Akshaya_.”

The vampire blushed out of surprise, while proudly smiling. Her canines were showing with provocation. Severus removed Akshaya’s brad, and his last underwear. They were now both naked together for the first time. They began to kiss impatiently, pressing their bodies together as if they were hungry for proximity. She felt his hands made their way between her legs, and she grabbed his hair with anticipation. He was lying on top of her, and he slowly began to enter her. However he had to quickly stop. His head was spinning endlessly. He did not know where he was. His feelings were so mixed with Akshaya’s one that he did know who he was anymore. He was in her, and she was in him. When he thought that he was loose for good, Akshaya bit him. The sensation was like a strong fire growing before burning all his body. Severus could not refrain his moan while beginning to move his hips. He was not in control anymore. He was totally overwhelmed by his sensations. For Akshaya it was the same, she could feel his blood in her mouth and his cock in her pussy, but she could also feel the good he had and it was just amazing. She was enjoying it so much ! It was building into her, putting her on edge. Snape began to be a little rougher, he was moving faster while desperately grabbing her. When Akshaya thought that she could not feel any better, Snape began to caress her clitoris. Her mind went blank, and the second after she was lying on the bed. She was at peace, everything was so fine. Her body was feeling relaxed and her brain was soaked with pleasure.

🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋

“I will never let you go.” Akshaya stated.

“It wasn’t my intention.”

Akshaya took Severus in her arms and he did the same. They stayed like this for a very long time.

## Several years later

Ixia looked at the numbers dancing in front of her brown eyes. It was not the most passionating thing in her life, but it was still a little bit stimulating. Like that, she could keep her magic ability as sharp as always. She was using one of her well-known combinations of charms and runes. Even if it was not a secret anymore, nobody had succeeded in decrypting them. Maybe because it was something a bit unorthodox. Wizards were prideful people, they liked their customs and their habits. Especially britains one, they liked their wands and their latine formula, when some could cast spells without saying a word, or even using a wand. Ixia was thinking about all that kind of thing while in her desk room at Akshaya’s estate. 

Ixia had been living there for some years now. After she had graduated, her family's situation had not in the slightest improved. It was entirely her fault, and she was totally fine with it. When she first entered Hogwarts she wanted to become a great witch and finally be acknowledged by her father and brother, but each passing year had taught her that they were not worth it. Even when she showed them what she was capable of, they had just wanted to take it for themself while making her a catch prize for an old wealthy geezer. Hopefully, at that time she had already made up her mind, and she had just thrown away her father's hope to get her married. She had always made sure that he did not know how she was doing with her charms and runes combinations, and the exact second she had been out of Hogwarts, she had just stolen everything from him. 

Mister Fernweh, her father, was not from an old and well known pure blood family. He had married her mother for the only purpose to climb social ladders, and he had taken the family's business of his wife's family. It was about looking for and distributing the wands' core in all the U.K. It was something truly great and it was of good reputation in the english wizards society. So Ixia had found some ways to better her father’s company, but in fact it was for her only a means to an end. 

In fact, after graduation, Ixia had stayed at her parents' house only long enough to gather all her stuff, and not even a month later she was out. Of course, at that time Akshaya already had a chamber ready for her (the room was big enough to have a separate deskroom, bathroom and even a balcony)(Ixia was pretty sure that the last one had been built especially for her). And just after that Ixia had started her own businesses. However, it was way better than her father's. She did not stop at the well known cores. She traveled to find others, she made things work and she was damn good at it. 

It took almost one year for her father to realise what was happening. Maybe it was at the same time he lost his partnership with Ollivander. And if she had to think about why she had chosen that kind of selling ? She could say that it was her revenge against her father or because she liked to travel and discover a hundred new things. However… She would always remember a young blond girl with an unemotional face that was playing with her hair as ingredients, as if it was normal. 

Ixia finally put away her wand. She left her room to go straight to the living room.

"Good evening. Are you ready for your new journey?"

Akshaya was currently sitting in a big and comfy armchair while sipping a wine glass containing absolutely no wine (even if they had discovered that vampires could drink and get drunk with alcohol)(Akshaya even preferred alcohol mixed with her first ones blood). Ixia looked through the windows, it was dark. Her time schedule had just been totally fucked up while living with Akshaya. But she did not care, so she casually grabbed a cup and began to pour some nice tea.

"Damn right I am ! My guide will meet with me in half an hour at the nearby town. I am at least as excited as when I went to Japan !"

"I do remember it well too. Japanese have a very peculiar way of doing magic."

Akshaya often accompanied Ixia on her travels. She just had not the same purpose, and she had a very tight schedule. 

"True ! And I am sure I'll discover even greater cores in Africa !"

"I am confident too. I will meet you there as we have decided."

Akshaya and Ixia casually talked for a moment, then the brunette left to meet with her guide. As she took her time to drink, Akshaya began to think. As Lord Dracula, she had a lot of things to deal with, but one was from her own volition. By spending time among humans, she had understood a lot of things. And the most important was that vampires were not that good at dealing with each other. It was a shame that a young vampire as herself had found herself at a loss in front of her own changing body. When she had officially become the Lord Dracula, she had sworn to never let it happen to another young vampire. Since she was realistic enough to know that she had been truly lucky : she was from the most powerful vampire family, and she had a precious friend and a trustful first blood. So, soon after the end of her seven year, she had begun to look after young orphan vampires. They were hiding in dark places all around the world. Though vampires were mainly from Scandinavia, they had to move to Britain to escape the persecutions. They were stronger, they were living longer than humans, however they were losing to them because they could not reproduce as easily as them. Bitten humans were no better than mindless ghouls, the only true vampire were those born the natural way. Akshaya had learned all that in books or from old vampires she had met during her travels with Ixia. 

The first young vampire they had found was in Iceland. Akshaya had to track him for days. He was leaving his hideout only during the night, and he never stayed at the same place two nights in a row. For someone that young to have been able to give her so much trouble, she had been truly impressed. One week later, she was confronting him in a dark and wet cave. She could still remember how she had been shocked by his appearance (later Severus had told her that he had felt her uneasiness). He was more like an animal than a vampire, his eyes were bright red, he was standing half straight and his mouth was always showing his canines. At first, he did not let her come close to him. She finally managed to earn his trust by feeding him with the blood she was always carrying on her. After that, it took a little time before she was able to let him meet with Ixia before coming back to England. After Tyrian, she had found two little girls in Vietnam. It had been easier to take them with her, but it had taken a long time to just understand what their names were and that they were relatives. With Maï Ly and Minh Tâm, Lord Dracula discovered proof of something upon which she had a lot of doubts from quite some time. There was someone who was hunting vampires. It had been obviously forbidden by the protection law however it seems that some indignous wizards were still doing it. There were rumors everywhere about some group called Van Helsing that ruthlessly killing all magical creatures classified as _beings_ like werewolves and of course vampires. Akshaya knew about them for a very long time, since she thought that they were related to her parents’ death. And now, they were always linked to the young vampires she was finding. Either they had killed their parents or their relatives or they had tried to use them to draw other vampires. She was infuriated by their existence, she wanted to kill every last one of them, however she could not do it since she would then be blamed for killing humans. 

Akshaya’s glass suddenly shattered between her tight grasp, taking her back to reality. She looked emotionlessly to her blood dripping for a small wound while her skin slowly regenerated. She could almost see Severus face, his dark eyes unhappy and asking her why he suddenly felt pain coming from her. A little smirk appeared on her lips, she took her wand and easily repaired her glass. Magic could really be convenient. 

After she had cleaned her mess, Akshaya went to the other side of her mansion. Succinctly, the left side was where she had her bedroom and her deskroom. Severus was living there too when he came back from Hogwarts. Ixia was living on the second floor where she had everything she needed, especially autonomy and freedom (at least she had not to be afraid to see her friend and former professor without wanting it). So, the rest of the first floor was occupied by Akshaya’s protégé. They had all their own bedroom, and everything they could have dreamed. Akshaya had no intentions to become their parents or anything like that, however she truly wanted to be someone who could provide for them. She wanted for her title to be something that triggered respect and more importantly, safety. 

"Lord Dracula." Tyrian saluted.

Akshaya felt a smile grow on her lips. She was so proud of him. In less than a year he had mostly overcame his human blood addiction. After that he had entirely focused on learning english and everything he needed to be able to read and speak properly. However he was too old to go to Hogwarts, still Akshaya made sure he knew how to use some magics and his vampire’s abilities. Now that he was nearly twenty, his purpose in life was to take care of his younger siblings. He always helped them to learn, and protect them when their protector was away. Nowadays he was very serious and fancy, and Akshaya was just truly happy to see him having a good life.

“Good day Tyrian. I am here to say goodbye to you all.”

“Maï Ly and Minh Tâm are studying in the living room. I just checked on Arthur who is playing in the same room. I was going to see Linh.”

Akshaya nodded satisfied by his explanations. They walked toward Linh’s bedroom. It was pitch black inside, but she immediately saw the young girl sitting on the bed. She was awake, but she did not seem eager to talk or move. She was staring without moving. Linh was the last one Akshay had taken in, approximately six months earlier. She was very young, around six, and she only talked mandarin. They had found her chained in a cave, somewhere in the backcountry in China. She was still very fearful, and she did not like to see humans. Her body had been depraved for a long time, since people thought that she needed to drink blood and not to eat normally. Lord Dracula slowly came close, to not startle her. Linh was now used to her and Tyrian so she did not run. Akshaya took her hand for a moment, it was a brief moment of calm and emotion. The older vampire was trying to let her feel by that contact all the concern she had for her. It seemed to work, since Linh suddenly stood up while still grabbing Akshaya’s hand. 

“After you Tyrian.”

A faint smile washed on his face, then he quickly led them to the living room. Maï Ly and Minh Tâm were already waiting for them in front of the door. Their senses were really great, and Akshaya already knew they were going to be powerful vampires. 

“Good morning Lord Dracula !” They said at the same time.

They were always together, often holding their hands, but the best part was that their english had really improved. Notified by the voice, Arthur quickly left his toys to come join them. He was even younger than Linh since he was only three years old, but he was maybe less traumatised by his life. His parents had met with Akshaya during her trip in France, and they had asked her to take care of him for them. They had never expected to have a child, and they were truly afraid for his safety with the stories about the Van Hellsing hunters. 

“Mama !”

The little boy was the only one calling her like that, he was a little too young to clearly understand what was happening around him, however he was like a little sunshine for all the people living there. 

“How are you doing, my little vampires?” Akshaya asked with a gentle tone that nobody knew except for them.

“We have almost finished our english essay.” Minh Tâm said eagerly.

“Play with me mama !” Arthur asked.

“I would like to, however you all know that I am going to leave for some time as I have already done it. You are safe here. Listen to Tyrian and everybody. I will be back soon.”

Arthur grabbed her, his cheeks red from crying, while the other tried to look okay even if they were far from it. Linh was the more worried, but even Tyrian, Minh Tâm and Maï Ly were still feeling conflicted when their protector was away. For them, it was not the place which was safe, it was being with the Lord Dracula. Finally, Akshaya bid farewell with her protegé, then she took her bagages and left the mansion. 

She used a spell to shrink the suitcase, then she simply transformed into her bat form. The sun was still not up in the sky so it was no trouble. She met with Ixia and together they followed the man who would be their guide for the next full month. However, when they finally reached Africa with a portkey, Akshaya felt that something was wrong. The guide was looking at her with sharp eyes. Even if it was quite obvious that she was a vampire, usually people were only a little uneasy around her. But the way he glared at her was… Full of animosity. Ixia noticed it, she slowly went for her wand but the man saw it. He tried to catch his first, still Ixia had tricked him. She quickly threw something on him : three little rocks with glowing runes on it, they fell around him and he became unable to move. 

“Go Akshaya ! The runes won’t last long ! I’ll deal with him !”

Akshaya wavered a little.

“Just go ! The **runes** I have put around the **runes** have sent me a warning : the children are in danger !”

Akshaya’s eyes became as red as blood and she disappeared from the place.

“Now.” Ixia said with a dark smile. “I think you have information to give me.”

“I’m just going to kill you ! Vampire’s sucker !” The man barked angrily. 

Ixia laughed.

💀💀💀💀💀💀

When Akshaya came to the mansion, she stayed stunned for half a second. When she had left, only a couple hours ago, the place was still standing with strength and majesty. However, now there were explosion marks on the ground and the walls, some pieces of the walls had been torn out. She saw runes half glowing in the ground, smok still coming from them. She wondered since when Ixia had a thing for explosions. She was not worried. She could not be. She had to keep her temper, but there was a terrible aura around her. The birds flew from around, chirping in distress while she was getting closer. Her long golden hair was flowing in the wind, and her eyes were glowing full of terrible pain promises. 

The sun had already begun to rise, and even with the magical protection she had, she could sense its heat on her skin. She had no time to spare, therefore she quickly entered. The place was dead silent. It was abnormal. It was as if some enemy was laying hidden somewhere. She took a vial of her first blood and drank it to boost her skills. Like that she could sense all the people in the mansion. There were a group of five men on the second floor. And just next to them… Her five protegé. Her blood was boiling. Her always calm nature quickly went away, while being replaced with rage. She transformed to fly. All her servants had been taken out. They were laying there and there, she did not even have the time to check if they were still alive. The walls were red with blood and the smell was so thick that her mind became even more aggressive. 

Four men were in the living room. They had cleaned up the rest of the mansion but the kids were nowhere to be found. They could not have escaped since they had men outside watching the place. They carefully looked around.

“Kitty kitty, come out.” One sing-sang with a sadistic smile on his face.

“We’ll find you sooner or later, so save us some pain.” Another added angrily. 

Linh had buried her head in Tyrian’s neck. She wanted to not hear or see anything. She could sense anguish quickly taking over her body. Arthur was in the other arm of the older one, and Tyrian was looking through the little space between the two false walls. It was the perfect place to hide, but it would not last forever against wizards. Sooner or later, he would have to fight against them, but with the kids to protect, he already knew that he would not be able to win. So he was desperately trying to figure out something to at least allow them to escape safely. From where he was, he could only see the window, maybe he could make them flee from there… 

Minh Tâm and Maï Ly were hiding in another place, they were in the closet. They had a nice view on the door and they were trying to estimate if they could quickly run through there before being caught by the hunters. At that instant, the door was violently opened and a hunter flew through the room before crashing in the opposite wall. A dead silence fell on the room while the body slowly flattened on the floor. Through the door, a woman came, walking with a slow and intimidating pace. She was wearing dark pants in leather and a white blouse. She had no weapons, but it was clearly obvious that _she was the weapon_. The four hunters quickly tried to fight her. 

Akshaya looked at them coming at her as if they were nothing more than mere insects. Vampires were able to control and exercise some kind of manipulation on humans and even wizards. Still, hunters as themself were trained to not fall for it. Still, at the instant where her red eyes gazed at them, they felt an overwhelming feeling of distress. The first who reached her, looked her rip his heart out of his chest without being able to even move a muscle. The three others, seeing it, tried to move back. Akshaya just glared at them, she crushed the heart above her lips, drinking the blood with appetite. It was horrific. She got rid of the rest, and with an inhuman speed she jumped on another hunter. Her movement was so quick that he could not see it, and his throat was split open by her claw. The two others tried to take the opportunity to shoot at her with crossbows (surely doped with magic). Akshaya used the body of their camrade to block the arrows. Then, she threw the corpse at them, and jumped in at the same time. The second blow forced her to change form, she turned into a bat to get behind them. At the second she succeeded, she turned back and quickly used her hands to break the neck of the closest one. 

“Fuck ! Fuck ! Fuck !” The last one desperately screamed while trying to get another arrow in his crossbow. “Don’t come close, abomination !” He finally threw his weapon to grab his wand. “If you come closer I’ll just blow myself up and all that fucking room ! I swear it damn it !” 

The Lord Dracula looked at him, blood maculing her mouth and her blouse. She smiled. Her fangs were so big, and the hunter could already sense them in his neck. She took a step toward him, then another. He retreated but he finally felt the wall in his back. He had nowhere to go. He screamed with rage and despair. 

Tyrian was hiding close to the hunter. He was at least seeing his protector. He was amazed by her strength and the powerful aura she had. He could come out, but he had to wait until the hunter was dead to not put the youngest in danger. He knew that the nightmare was reaching its end. At that instant, the windows broke into pieces with a loud sound, and something went through Akshaya’s chest who was standing in the same alignment. Tyrian's heart sank, he almost stood up, but Arthur and Linh’s weight kept him sitting. He wanted to scream, to fight and struggle. But he did nothing. He saw with horror his protector stopped. She looked at the spear in her ribs. She missed a step. Almost fell down. But she did not. She kept walking forward. 

“Fuuuuck iiiit!” 

The last hunter took his chance. He grabbed his last arrow and jumped on Akshaya to stab her in the chest. She took the blow without even trying to dodge. With her last strength she caught him and ripped his carotid with her canines. The blood rained all on her. Tyrian’s hands clenched, and he bit his lips hard enough to hurt him. At that instant, Akshaya slowly slipped on her knees. With alarm, Tyrian saw Minh Tâm and Maï Ly burst out of their hideout. 

“Looord !” 

Tyrian wanted to scream to them to stay hidden, but it was already too late. Both girls were already just in front of the shattered window. Akshaya had immediately sensed the danger. With all her strength left, she jumped on them. The blow got her on the other side. She was ejected against the wall but she did not let go of the two girls. She kept them under her body, keeping them from harm.

“I’m sorry…”

“Sorry… Lord…”

They were both crying. All that blood was too much for them, all that horror was too much for them, all that pain was too much for them. And Akshaya could not accept to let them experienced it only because some stupid, hypocritycal, monster could not bear their existence. 

“It is going to be okay my little vampires.” Lord Dracula serenely said. “Everything will be okay. Go back to your hideout, and go out only when I will say it.” 

Minh Tâm and Maï Ly desperatly nodded. They slowly crawled to it. Aksaya difficulty turned on her back. She tried to breath through the horrible pain she was undergoing. The two spears had made their way through her internal organs. And the arrow had been poisoned with garlic. All her body was trying to reject it, making her sick and feverish. She laboriously took out all three projectiles, then she looked for her viales. Her face stayed composed when she noticed that on the ten she had always on her, only two remained. She had drunk one before the fight, and the others six had been crushed when the hunter had jumped on her. Two was not enough for that kind of injuries. However, it would have to do. She drank them in one gulp. The wounds closed but the damages remained. She needed fresh blood. 

Akshaya carefully made her way to the window. She stayed low, then sat down her back against the wall. As if the situation was not dire enough, the sun was now up in the sky, its heat was barely bearable. Especially for a full vampire as her. With Ixia they had succeeded in some spells to help her endure it, but it was no use when the sun was at its strongest. Usually, the curtains would protect them, however the windows had been completely shattered and the curtains with it. Still, she was everything but weak, she collected herself before trying to figure out where the hunter who had gotten her was. She almost laughed wryly when she sensed him running around in order to not be caught in one spot. She focused. And a spear suddenly pierced her belly from her back. Akshaya caught blood with a surprised face. There were more than one enemy. It was no use to try to be smart and careful. Her last restrain just simply snapped. 

“I am Lord Dracula and you will learn to respect me !”

Akshaya suddenly stood up. She took the spear by the edge and just tore it away without hesitation. Only a small amount of blood came out before the wound closed itself. Then, she turned around to look through the window. The sun rays were literally trying to burn her face, those hunters had been clever to attack now when the vampires could only hardly fight back. 

“It is your turn now to face hardship !” 

Akshaya did not let them the time to shoot her again. She just snapped her fingers, and night fell again. 

“Now, it is my turn _to hunt_.”

She turned into her bat form without an effort and simply jumped from the window. Her senses were multiplied by the blood she had just ingested, and for her, the hunters were just like lost lambs wandering in the dark. In her _territory_. She had grown here, she knew every corner of the forest. And the hunters had to answer for their crimes ! She spotted three of them. Two were standing close while one was running away. However, he would never be able to run away from her or her spell. Night was answering her, at least for now. She easily dealt with the closest one, she simply impaled him on his own spear. And yes, she felt really ecstatic doing it. The second one was trying hard. 

“You seem to ken very well on vampires…” She said while sitting on a branch just above his hideout.

“Clearly not enough.” He answered sarcastically. 

He was sitting against a trunk, his crossbow in his arm, aiming at her. He was smelling wrong, and she knew that on misstep would be her death. That man was not a jock. And she could read in his eyes that he had killed many of her kin. 

“It is not your fault, I am the first one like this. Vampire and wizard.”

“I just hope that you will be the last.” He countered with a wicked smile. “We should have killed you too _that day_.”

Akshaya’s heart suddenly hurt and she jumped on him without thinking. It was exactly what he was waiting for. However, he had underestimated her speed, the arrow just grazed her cheek. She grabbed his neck and lifted him without an effort.

“What are you saying?! Did you kill my parents?!”

“It is not about them that you should be worried…”

And with it, he suddenly cast a spell without his wand or an incantation. His body exploded and his blood splattered all on her. She cursed, before screaming in agony. He had blessed his blood, and it was burning her. 

“AGUAMENTI”

Water suddenly discharged on her, cleaning her from the blood. She fell down on her knees again. Her mind was drifting close to unconsciousness. Her magical night was slowly disappearing, letting the sun shine again. However, she was unable to stand up again. She would die like this. Still all her body was wounded, burned, exhausted. 

_It is not about them that you should be worried._ The hunter’s last word abruptly came back to her mind. She had not noticed it on the spot because of the explosion. But now she was wondering about their meaning. Her dizziness completely dissipated. The children ! The fleeing hunter was no longer behind her, he was in the mansion ! Without even thinking a second about the sun burning her, Akshaya flew at high speed to the room she had left. 

“You should have known that we would have never let you do as you please. Vampires are already a pain to kill when scattered around the globe. But if a fucking daydreamer like you began to gather them and train them, well… It was bound to end up like this.” 

Akshaya stayed frozen on the window. Minh Tâm was laying on the ground, her head was covered in blood, and Maï Ly had her hair in the hunter’s grasp. But she was not moving at all. 

He had planned everything. To be honest, he had imagined things to go way much wilder than this. But, it seemed that the Lord Dracula had softened. The last one had put up a god damn nice fight before dying by his hand. This one, on the contrary, was way too young to be a real danger. Even if he had not expected her to be able to turn the day in night. Still, she was clearly no longer able to put up a fight, and he had already dealt with the kids. His information talked about other kids, but he would have the time to look for them once he had made sure that the last Lord Dracula was dead for good. 

He was about there of his thoughts when he felt as if a wall had hit his face. It was so unexpected that he stayed stunned for a couple seconds. He looked at his opponent with disbelief : how could she be still so strong? The reason quickly apparead : she was fighting without any restrain. Her eyes were red but there were no longer any light in them, and her face was totally expressionless. It was as if she was fighting and while unconscious. 

“Well SHIT ! She’s even stronger like that !”

He hazily dodged, but she was not letting any time to think or fight back. The pressure was so powerful that even when he was dodging, it was as if he was actually hitten ! His body was quickly full of bruises. He desperately tried to get the hell out of here, he could not fight in such close space. However, she was not letting him go. When he was trying to hurt her with his crossbow or his fits, she just endured it without showing any pain. But he was not a vampire ! He would not survive a full blow of her ! He decided to use his last trick. 

“Go to hell you monster !”

He shooted his last arrow; but not aiming at the vampire, he was aiming at one of the freaks laying the ground. He smiled wickedly, sure of his little trick. His prideful face melted when he saw Lord Dracula's hand easily grabbed the projectile, before she stabbed it in his left eye. He screamed like a beast before dying when the arrow got through his skull. That time, it was really over. Akshaya just fell on the ground, she could not drink their poisoned blood… Her consciousness slowly faded away.

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts. Professor Snape was teaching the first year. It was a joint class, with Slytherin and Gryffindor. In the first place, he hated first year, but now he had another reason to dislike doing his job with them. And it was the presence of Harry Potter, the son of James Potter and… Lily Potter. Even if nowadays he was a little bit more at peace with his guilt and everything, he still had not overcome his grief and his hatred toward the one who had bullied him during his time at Hogwarts. So he was there, hiding his fury behind a cold expression and excerb words. He could not take away his gaze from that young boy with the same eyes as the girl he loved so much. With everything that had happened the last few years, he had thought that maybe it was a little bit less intense. However, he had to accept that it was clearly not the case. It was still hurting in his chest every time he saw him, and the guilt was making him heinous. Like that, he took him a little bit longer to notice that something was wrong. 

The last days, with Potter’s venue, he had felt constantly moody and tormented. Still, right now there seemed to have something else in his mind and heart. There was physical pain, and it was growing each second. When he thought that he would not be able to bear more of it, it only became worse. At that instant, he had only one thought in his mind : Akshaya was in danger. Everything else just vanished from his preoccupations and he left the classroom without even a word to his students. Snape began to run in the corridor, he had no restraint. His fear was so overwhelming that he could only keep himself busy with the urgency of meeting up with Akshaya. The feeling of agony was horrific, he was giving everything to not think about what would happen if he was too late. He exited the castle and rushed to the gate. At the second he was behind it, he had already disappeared.

The despair he felt when he reached the mansion was indescribable. His pace became weak while he could not help but remember the similar scene he had already sawn he long time ago. The house wrecked, the death on the way… And what he feared to see if he kept going. Severus quickly cast a spell to locate Akshaya before rushing to the second floor. When he found her, he fell more than he sat close to her body.

"Akshaya ! For Merlin's sake answer me! You promised me…"

You promised me you would never die, never _abandon_ me, he desperately thought. 

“Save… The _children_ …”

She had not opened her eyes, but he knew it was her. He grabbed her hand, hoping that she would now just wake up. However, her lips and eyes stayed close. She was obviously in great pain, and the wounds… It was horrific just to look at them. 

“I’m sorry Akshaya, but I can’t do that.”

 _I can deal with you hating me, I’m already accustomed to hatred. But I just can’t live without you._ Severus had a dark expression but he was fully determined. He had always thought that there could be only one person in his life, and she had been taken from him. And now that there was someone else… He could just not stand by and watch her die. Not again. 

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

When Akshaya woke up… Well… She was feeling as if every bone in her body had been taken out, then crushed, then put back more or less carefully. She stayed like this, conscious but without opening her eyes, for a while. She had a lot to remember and to process. She knew that she would have to face everything, to be the Lord Dracula that everyone needed, however, for a little longer, she just wanted to let her mind float without thinking. 

👾👾👾👾👾

“I know you’re awake.”

Akshaya sighed. 

“How are the children?” She asked while slowly opening her eyes. 

Severus felt conflicted. He was amazed that she could look as beautiful as ever after what she had to endure. Only thanks to drinking his blood. 

“Ixia is taking care of them. How are you feeling?”

“I had enough rest. Now I have to deal with the consequences of those murders.”

“It was only self-defence. Dumbledore has already looked into it with the magical minister.” 

“It is… Really nice to hear.”

They looked at each other for a moment. There was a lot of affection and understanding in their gazes. 

“Thank you for coming to my help.”

“You’re welcome.” He said with a smug smile. 

He felt through their bond that she was holding to his smile and his presence, she was strong for him and he was in fact… Pretty charming. She had not changed even a bit since she had left Hogwarts.

“With what had happened, the minister will have to do something about those bloodthirsty Van Helsing.” He explained.

“I hope so.”

After that, they just casually talked about more lighthearted subjects like the entrance of May and Linh to Hogwarts for the next year. It was something really important to Akshaya, even more now after they had been attacked by some people who were still thinking that vampires were monsters. They had to show the world who they truly were. 

Snape finally had to come back to his school and students even if he would have preferred a hundred times to never see again his first year. Ixia chose that moment to come and get Akshaya. Together they passed time with the youngs. Minh Tâm and Maï Ly’s injuries had been healed thanks to Ixia’s blood. Even if they did not need to drink it daily, it was still very potent on their organism. And for Arthur, Linh and Tyrian… The last one was even more determined to become stronger and be able to protect his siblings. While Linh has discovered a new trust in her Lord and Tyrian. To see that they would not abandon her even in the most dire situation.. Was strangely what she had needed to see and understand. 

Like that, their clan became stronger and the magical world finally began to understand the place of the vampires among us. Maybe it took a little bit more than just that. Especially when the young vampires began to attend Hogwarts and other magical schools. Or when Lord Dracula helped defeat Voldemor (even she had only done it to help her first blood). Anyway, everything finally worked out for everyone and they lived happily ever after.

Or maybe it was when one of the greatest potion brewer and wizard had a child with one of the most powerful vampires. 

What was sure, was that the magical world could no longer ignore vampires.

THE END

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So for this story I mixed up some of Bakemonogatari and Mascarade's vampires. Akshaya is looking almost exactly like Shinobu Oshino when she is young (not her Kiss Shot appearence). And the thing around the "excitment" from the vampire's bite if taken from Masquarade. Everything else is just me playing around.


End file.
